


Kyman City school

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Great. Another stupid required school event that we have to attend, unless of an emergency. This time it was something called city school. City School is supposed to be some great idea to get students in the 9th grade to get ready for adult life? They go out into the city and visit places to learn new things a junk like that, in my opinion it is the most stupidest thing ever to do in a town like south park, we are all already so mature enough, we all go off and do our own thing all the time! Whatever... ill just get it over with.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Kyles Prov

Great. Another stupid required school event that we have to attend, unless of an emergency. This time it was something called city school. City School is supposed to be some great idea to get students in the 9th grade to get ready for adult life? They go out into the city and visit places to learn new things a junk like that, in my opinion it is the most stupidest thing ever to do in a town like south park, we are all already so mature enough, we all go off and do our own thing all the time! Whatever... ill just get it over with.

A whole week in the city? Can you believe that? We even have to stay in the hotel? Do you know how annoying that will be? It sucks, all the boys get one room then the girls get another, I don't want to be stuck in a room full of idiots... part from Stan... maybe Token, he is like a mom friend and I highly doubt he will be doing anything stupid.

All students are told to meet at the train station, my mom had to drive me there because I don't live anywhere near. The car pulls up, I see my peers out in the waiting room for their train to board, I frown up at my mother giving her a beg face, I badly didn't want to go.

"You'll have fun Bubby! I'll see you in a week" she chirps. Yeah right, fun!

I pull my suitcase out of the car it thuds onto the concrete. It was freezing outside; I could see my breath in the air as I exhaled... the cold crispy air stung my lungs I cough into my sleeve before pulling along my suitcase to find any of my friends.

Whose idea was it to have city school in such cold weather? I'm actually surprised, its June almost July but the air is so cold. God must hate us all right now.

I spot stan I happily run over pulling my bag along, it was a new suitcase, so the wheels worked just fine. Stan smiled

"Kyle! You made it! That makes three of us, Kenny is over with the girls who knows what he is trying to do, and cartman? No sign of him!" he smiles.

I froze up and sighed a relief, god I hope Eric doesn't come... something weird happened between us that I can't just ignore! I haven't told Stan... I couldn't tell him I was too afraid how he would think of me...

I was about to speak up with a 'Thank god that fatass isn't here to slow us down' or some smartass comment of the such but of course life can't be that great. Out comes the fat pig from his mother's car. Liane gives a smooch on his forehead and Eric swaps her hand away. God he is a dick. Eric was wearing his usual red hoodie but had a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck along with some yellow mittens to keep his hand warm. He was wearing is Bennie too.

The fat smartass slyly walks over to us with a smirk, he could see but the expression my face I was not happy to see him... not after what happened last week.

Flash back

It was a Wednesday night, the two boys, Kyle and Eric were supposed to keep watch for any clues about this lead the hero gang had, or if mysterion or someone came and got them for a mission. It was at Kyles house. Eric was playing video games just chilling and Kyle was lacking confidence in himself. He was bored, and Eric wasn't paying much attention to him, so he decided to do something he may have regretted later.

He got out of his alien human kite costume and decided to go jersey style just for fun, to see if he would like himself better that way. He slicked his hair back and wore his black jersey shirt. He slipped on some jewels on his wrists and around his neck. The red head went behind the Fat boy and sort of startled him with the look for a moment.

What Kyle didn't know was that Eric felt helpless and lovestruck around Jersey Kyle, something about the way he acts, and that accent turned him on...

Cartman was on the bed at the end of the bed, he moved a little up towards to the back of the bed dropping the controller, his eyes were glued onto the ginger.

"K-Kahl?" he stuttered anxiously. Jersey Kyle had no idea he was making Eric feel this way he didn't even know about the way he felt about the whole situation so of course he put on the accent.

"Eric do you think I look cooler as my jersey self?" he spoke in a thick jersey accent that came of flirtaous. How did he not see were this was going?

Cartman moved back laying down onto the bed more staring up at him. He was lovestruck, he was finding it hard to find some words to speak. "N-No! wait no I mean Yes- you do look hot- wait fuck uh forget I said that-" he was panicking he didn't know what to do or say his face was heating up,

Kyle was taken back by this action he didn't think this would happen! He was honestly a little surprised... but found it oddly amusing so he used tis against him and kept going-

"Hot~? Me? Ohh Eric you're just too sweet" no going back now he was getting himself into a big issue, as he moves closer and closer to the fatty. He placed a hand on his forehead and smirked.

"You're heating up Eric~ are you okay?" he kept the flirtaous jersey accent it only made cartman turn more redder by the second. Kyle was moving in and he didn't even know...

Cartman licked his lips nervously before leaning inwards... Kyle was do confused and stuck in the moment he leaned in too and before they knew it their lips were touching. Kyle didn't hate this? He didn't pull back right away instead he slipped his hand behind the other head sliding his fingers up his Bennie to play with his soft brown locks.

This was everything Eric ever dreamed of... he was enjoying it so much, that was until they got interrupted.

Mysterion, out of all people came through Kyles window to tell them the next mission, oh boy he was surprised of what he saw. He stopped and watched for a moment letting his pervness sick in then snapped back into his Mysterion persona

"What the /Fuck/" was the first thing he said.

Kyle bolts back up his face going red when he heard the others voice.

Sometimes Kyle is an idiot and says dumb things and this was one of those times. "its not what it looks like!" he says in a panic, back in his normal voice.

Eric was still too lovestruck to speak.

Kenny rolled his eyes stepping in through the window "Looks like you two were making out, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Kyle gulped pulling at his hair a little. "It- was an accident! I-I got in the moment- I swear we aren't a thing! Or anything!! Ken- please don't tell anyone-!"

It hurt Eric almost to hear that. An Accident? Didn't feel like no accident before. He just stayed silent...

After a whiled Kyle convinced Kenny not to speak of what happened...

Kyle and Cartman haven't seen each other since that day.

Present: Kyles prov

What happened last week still ponders my mind, I can't believe I actually kissed that asshole? The kid who has a bigger criminal record then any criminal. The biggest asshole in the school. Do I like him? No-! pssh why would i? I was stuck in the moment and that's it!

I look up at the fatboy giving him a small stare, he gives one back before he began to speak.

"Guys, I was like not gonna come, but I found out we are allowed to part of by ourselves at times, the four of us should go on a little adventure and..." I cut Cartman off.

"Fatass we aren't doing anything stupid, every time we listen to you, we get in trouble-! Not this time, we are following the rules! If you want to go off and do stupid shit go find someone else to hang out with!"

I snapped. I was mad, was it my way of working out my junk? Coping with what happened? Honestly, I don't know.

"Shut up Jew- I already put us down as a group, well including butters... someone I'm not naming names *coughs* Kinneh *coughs* insisted on Butters being in our group."

Damn it, I forgot. The Teachers made us pick groups of five. When they send us off on our own we have to stick in our small groups, at the time I wasn't trying to avoid the fatass... so we told him to write us all down for a group and get a five person, which is Butters... I'm assuming Kenny used a threat that he would tell what happened last Wednesday if Eric didn't invite Butters.

That is just great. Can this day get any more worse?

Cartmans Prov

What is up with this Jew today? For sure he is wearing his cranky pants. I'm over here trying to be nice and he is being selfish? By The look on his face he isn't happy to see me. This can't be over what happened last Wednesday could it? Was he trying to avoid me because he made a mistake? It's not my fault if the Jew boy is falling madly in love with me, then again can't blame him, I am charming!

I hear our principal call out that the train is about to leave. I swing around and start to walk down to the boarding area. It's Monday morning in the city there is a big chance the carriages will be filled up with seats and there will be little to no room to sit.

I have anxiety, and if I can't go on my phone In peace there is a problem, I swear to god if some minority are old scary lady tries to sit next to me I will literally cry.

The students around me start walking down to the incoming train. Kahl pushes past me to walk with stan so I stay behind them with Kenny and butters.

I step onto the train; I could already feel my heart pacing. So many people were already in this carriage there was little to no room. I hate standing in a full train I feel dizzy like I'm going to fall I am already getting this feeling.

I scan around at the seats to find any open one, I don't care as long as I'm seated. My eyes stop on an empty seat I don't even look at who is sitting in the seat beside I just plop down before the train could begin.

I inhale long then exhale. I'm so glad I'm seated... I turn to my right to see a familiar emerald eye boy. Kahl...

Turning away quickly I say nothing just stay quiet, I didn't notice how close I was up to him, the seats on trains are so small if I move any further away from Kahl I might fall off.

The Jew boy was trying his hardest not to look at me or even acknowledge I was beside him. I decide to spark up conversation he can't avoid me forever!

"Our poor ass school should have paid off a carriage for all of us huh? It doesn't just benefit us but I'm sure the others around us would love it if we weren't around to pester them, we are pretty loud kids."

Kahl stayed silent, he had his suitcase under his chair and his hands in his lap still staring out the window.

I try speaking with him again, maybe this time he won't ignore me.

"I heard the ride will be around an hour to the city... that sucks huh?"

The selfish Jew ignores me again this time putting ear plugs in to ignore me! God damnit I hate getting ignored!

"This isn't about what happened last Wednesday? Because if it is it wasn't even my fault and you know it Kahl so don..." I was interrupted. Now he speaks? When I'm trying to talk?

"Shut up Fatass- You said we would not talk about that again!"

Now he is telling me to shut up? This kid has a lot of nerves, doesn't he?

"Well Kahl, it's hard to ignore the fact of what we did I can't just forget about that! And I would've brought it up if you weren't being such an asshole about it!" I fumed.

Kyle went silent again he moved closer to the window now pressing up against it... He can't ignore me forever can he?

Kyles Prov

The more the stupid fatass spoke the angrier I got, why couldn't he shut up? I want to rest. When he mentioned about what happened my blood was boiling but stayed calm not wanting to make a scene in public. I simply just scoot closer to the window; I was squished but it was better than dealing with Eric.

Why me? Why must he sit with me? I'm trying to avoid him which isn't working since it seems the world wants us to talk or something, damn the world must be against me today...

The fatass didn't speak after that he put his own earplugs in which was a relief. I lean into the window and rest my eyes.

After a while I felt a weight on my shoulder, I turn my head slightly to see Cartman leaning on my shoulder? What the hell does he think he is doing?

Then I realize. Cartman was asleep. His eyes were closed shut and his mouth was slightly open. Drool was dribbling out of his mouth.

He looked kind of cute?

Wait no-

Eric Cartman? Cute! Pshh what am I thinking! He can't be Cute?? God my brain is so messed up after Wednesday I don't know what to think about the fatty anymore.

I anxiously shift in my spot but a part of me didn't want to wake Eric? I couldn't really get an answer from myself of why I felt sympathy for him... but I did. God damnit.

Soon the train ride came to an end. We were at the station we needed to be at. I carefully shake Eric's shoulder to wake him. He groans a little and slowly sits up blinking at me.

"Move fatass we are here." He grunts pushing past him. I could see his fat ass at the corner of my eye slowly getting up leaving behind me.

I don't know what I was thinking? I could have just left him there... I guess I'm nicer than I thought.

Cartmans Prov

I felt really tired, I just wanted to continue my sleep... why did we have to be here already? I could hear the teachers yelling about what we would be doing today and where we will be going... I was mainly blocking it out...

I could be at home right now getting excited for my birthday, now I don't get my presents until next week... that is just so weak, I don't know why my Meem didn't just give them to me yesterday!

This sucks... Birthdays tomorrow and I'm stuck around people who don't even like me and want to ignore me. How fun.

"First off we will be visiting the Museum! We will be walking their it is only a few blocks away. Students stay close and pick a partner to watch out for" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Usually I would be stuck with Butters... I was just about walk on over giving up all hope in anyone else asking me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around to see... Kahl? Now I'm really confused? I must be still dreaming? I'm on the train, aren't I?

"Partner Cartman?" he asks. Kahl had a deadpan look, I couldn't tell what he was feeling or why on earth he would want to be stuck with me all day but I wasn't gonna say no now was I?   
"Ah, Sure?"

Kahl began to walk I made sure to keep up staying beside him, I had questions to be answered first one was, Why me?

"Kahl...?" he cut me off like he knew exactly what I was going to say!

"Stan is Wendy's partner; I could see you going to ask Butters... I asked Kenny but he said he was going to ask Butters; I knew Butters would pick Kenny over you and I had no other choice... so...?"

As I thought... I wasn't his first choice or second... I was his last. He isn't with me because he wants to be but because he has too... well at least he is speaking with me again? That's a start.

We walk for a little Kahl and I don't speak, I glance at him time from time but stay quiet to afraid to say anymore.

"Here we are Students, The Museum, Now the Museum is quite big and easy to get lost in so stay in your partners or your groups of five to explore, at 11:30am meet us back here at the front" PC Principal told us all.

Kahl was already making his way inside, I quickly follow behind, he probably doesn't want me with him but knowing me I'll get lost in a place like this. There aren't just students from our school but others from other schools and colleges, and even families usually with younger kids since it is a Monday, most kids would be in school.

The Jew boy doesn't say anything about me following behind him so that is good. We walk around for a while and explore different areas. Kahl was being a nerd and writing things down on a notepad he brought, I was honestly bored and wanted to go already and it hasn't even been 20 minutes yet.

We walk into a space room, or something as such, Kyle walks to the very back to read some boards that had information. Me? I just sat down on one of those resting couches, this one was in a corner of a room away from everyone.

Something took me by surprised the Jew boy sat beside me. He was probably writing some more things down on his little notepad.

"You do know we are supposed to be taking notes in every place we visit right?"

I froze. We are? I had no idea. Well I'm not gonna do it anyways that's just stupid!

"Eh, I don't care- I haven't learned anything today anyways" I told Kahl.

He shook his head and opened up his notepad.

"did you know there is no sound is space? There is no atmosphere in space, which means that sound has no medium or way to travel to be heard." Kahl told me.

He kept telling me weird space facts that I didn't really care about for a while.

I yawn.

"Am I boring you?" the way he said that was in a way as if he was a bitch girlfriend and I was the lazy boyfriend...

Yes, he is 100 percent boring me, but for some reason I didn't want to tell him that... I wanted him to feel happy?

"Anything that comes from your mouth is interesting Kahl..."

Shit. Was that too much? It definitely was!! He was looking at me weird now... oh god. 

3

Kyles prov

I tense up. What did Eric just say to me?? Wass that a flirt? Is he flirting with me... oh god...

Does Eric think I like him because of what happened last Wednesday,

Is he stupid? Obviously, I don't like him... I think- I hope... wait shit am I blushing?

I could feel my face heat up... maybe I do like him? What was this feeling I was getting, a feeling of wanting to be around the fatass a feeling of wanting to trust him and become close...

I'm so gay.

"Hmm? Are you trying to flirt with me?" I play it off cool not wanting him to get any ideas, it was hard to play it cool while my face was a tomato.

Eric turns to face me with a nervous smile, I could see the clear sweat drip down his forehead.

"No...- well I uh... yes? Wait wait no! it was an accident! I swear!" Eric was in full panic mode... and I found it cute?!

"calm down fatass, it was kinda cute anyways..." I smile and lay down across the other legs as I look up into his multicolored eyes. They were so amazing... one was ocean blue the other hazel brow, I could gaze into them for hours-

Wait no. damn it... maybe I do like him?

I close my eyes after a while, I was tired and just wanted to rest even if it was in the arms of my enemy... I could feel the other chubby fingers play with my red curls under my hat, it felt nice but also weird?

Stans prov

Half of the day I was with Wendy trying to make her happy, she wanted me to walk around with her and take her group photos with her best friends, it was stupid and I felt used but I still did it wanting her to stay happy, Wendy is crazy when she is mad.

After a while she told me I could go off because they were going to talk about 'Girl stuff' whatever that means? I go find Kenny and butters and walk with them for a while, I was looking for Kyle but I couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"let's go to the space room!" I suggest to Kenny; he agrees and so does butters. The space room was super cool, but not really my thing, I could see Craig and Kevin really enjoying themselves, they're all about space. After a while of walking in that room I was getting bored. I was about to leave until I spotted something from the corner of my eye...

Kyle?

But what was he doing? Why was he with Eric like that? They have never been this close... I felt confused and I didn't understand.

"ah Kenny? When did they become so close?" I asked Ken.

I'm not jealous... well a little- I mean Kyle is my best friend I don't want to lose him! I couldn't see myself with any other best friend and honestly, I'm lost without him...

"Pfft last Wednesday" Kenny laughs.

What did he mean by that?? That made me even more confused and curious.

"what? What happened last Wednesday!!" I ask in a panic.

Kenny looks nervously up at me "I'm not supposed to say... but I erm... saw them kissing- they said it was all 'in the moment' but after seeing them today... I think that was a lie"

I froze. I felt angry. Very angry. Not jealous, I'm not jealous in that way, I don't like Kyle in a love way... no its not jealousy its anger, I'm his best friend, his super best friend but yet he didn't tell me? I empty my heart out for him! I tell him everything, but he can't tell me this? What is wrong with him?

"Fuck him dude... he is such a dick-! I tell him every single I have but he can't tell me this?" I storm off...

I haven't been this mad in a long time I need to cool off....

Kennys prov

Shit. What have I done?? I wasn't meant to tell him, well, it can't be that bad? I mean Stan does deserve to know right? God... no what did I do? Kyle is going to hate me.

I couldn't stop worrying I go and fins butters and explain the situation to him to see if he was any help.

"Aw Ken... That's bad... I'm sure it will be fine though?" Butters assures me, I don't believe him...

I spot Kyle, I try not make eye contact, he walks past me heading for stan. Oh no what can I do?

"Hey stan we haven't talked all day" I heard him say while placing a hand on his best friends' shoulder.

Stan flung around glaring madly. "Maybe I don't want to talk with you, who would want to talk with someone who keeps secrets?"

By the look on Kyles face he was confused...

Shit shit shit.

Students start to circle them to see what was going on, a fight was about to begin and it was all my fault...

4

Kyles Prov

What was stan on about? Keeping secrets? What secrets do I even keep from him? Plus, even if I did I don't need to go around telling every one of my secrets to him.

"what is a best friend Kyle? I thought you were mine? But I figure not?" Stan snaps at me.

I don't even know what he was going on about, I felt the stress rise in me, my stomach ties up in knots as I look down at my hands that begin to shake. "w-what?? What are you even on about stan!! I don't have to tell you everything you do know that right? People have personal things they need to keep to themselves!" I snap right back at him. I felt tears swell up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall out.

Stan glares at me then scoffs as he turns on his heels to cross his arms and look away from me like a baby. God he is such a sook. "stop being a sook stan and tell me why you're all of a sudden mad at me?" he step closer to the stan my heart racing. Kids were all around us wondering what was going on too. I spot the fatass at the corner of my eye stuffing food in his face, why isn't he sticking up for me? Fucking asshole cares more about food I guess? Maybe he was just lying to me before, manipulating me as he always does. I'm so stupid.

"whatever I did I swear was an accident stan! I didn't mean to hurt you!?" I try being nice to see if that works but then the unthinkable happened.

Stan shot around tears in his eyes "Is that what you said to Kenny after he saw you making out with fucking cartman!" right after he quickly covers his mouth knowing what he just did.

All eyes were on me now...

How does he know?

Why does he know?

My heart was pounding in my chest everyone just staring at me like I killed someone. I felt the warm wet tears drip town my cheek- I couldn't say nothing... I was shaken. The shame rose in me... so I just...

Ran off...

Cartmans Prov

The whole situation happened so fast I didn't understand half of it until stan mentioned the kiss. I tensed up looking at the poor Jew, all eyes on him, he doesn't deserve that! yeah I've humiliated him before like this- but this is actually something that happened and isn't a made up lie and stan has gone and told our how year.

I was fuming. My blood was boiling I felt like punching stan right in the stomach, because that's what stan just did to Kyle with what he said. Humiliation hurts, like a punch or a kick, I should know I've been humiliated all my life.

I shove the rest of the hotdog I bought from the museum café into my mouth before I storm over to the only person who knew. Kinneh.

"what the actual fuck Kenny!? You told??" I yell not knowing all eyes were now on me. Kenny backs up nervously frowning. Snap over to look at Stan. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You were saying how bad of a friend Kyle was but then you go and do that? honestly I wouldn't share secrets with you either if I knew you'd go and tell the whole fucking world!" Stan was holding in his stomach I could see that he knew that he fucked up and I could see how bad he felt...

"I- ... I" he couldn't even speak. He should be ashamed after what he did to Kyle all because a dumb secret!

"You know what stan? he was going to tell you- he only didn't because I told him not too- yeah you feel pretty shitty now dontcha? Well you should asshole!" I couldn't stop this rage that was inside of me, I felt like I had to protect Kyle since he wasn't here to protect himself.

"Oh shut up Cartman" a familiar squeaky bitch voice, Wendy... great.

"You're just trying to defend your boyfriend in the meanwhile making poor stan feel horrible! Stan didn't do anything wrong- he was sticking up..." I cut her off, one because her voice is annoying and two because she is wrong.

"Kyle and I are not dating Wendy! It was a one time thing and it was in the moment so shut up bitch" I am a little afraid of Wendy after she beat me up but foe Kyle I would say anything.

Stan spoke up after Wendy I continued to fight.

"Wendy stop, Cartman is right-I... shouldn't have been that way about it... n-now Kyle isn't going to be my friend anymore.

Damn right I thought to myself.

"After what you did, he shouldn't!" I turn away, I was done here.

As I walked off, I could hear kids talking about me and Kyle... Honestly, they can call go fuck themselves.

I walk into the bathroom to check if Kyle was in there. "K-Kahl?"

Kyles prov

I have been crying for quite some time now, I can't believe stan would do that? now everyone knows I kissed that fat bastard...

When I heard Eric's voice I tensed up, oh please god, why him? Anyone but him! "Go away!" I yell, Cartman probably knows I've been crying my voice was croaky and full of sorrow.

I could hear the fatass getting closer to my bathroom stall. "Please? I just want to help you!" he knocks on the stall.

"fuck off! All you did was stand there and let it happen!" I snap at him.

I could hear Eric scoff before speaking up again. "Oh my god! I didn't want to get involved! Guess what Jew when you left, I fucking screamed at him even Wendy started at me and I yelled at her too! So, stop with your Fuck offs! I did help, I even clarified that we weren't dating"

Wait... he? He stood up for me? But why?

"please... Eric, I" I was going to tell him that I wanted some time alone until the fatass literally climbed in from the other stall into mine.

"FATASS!! G-GET OU..." I was cut off by a hug, a hug from Eric cartman?

This hug was surprisingly good, I actually enjoyed a hug from my enemy? It was warm, a comforting, like a big pillow.

The hug was nothing but silence, it was perfect, this hug needed nothing else.

"T-Thank you Eric..." I whisper in his ear before pulling myself away. Maybe I was wrong about Cartman? Or maybe he is manipulating me right now... I wouldn't know nor do a care right now.

"we should ah probably get out- this is ah, very gay heh..." right as I said that someone walked in.

"Babe- we are going to get in trouble! Ack-!" it sounded like Tweek, and I'm assuming by what he said Craig was there too. G R E A T.

"Honey stop stressing~ no one will know that we left" I peak through the crack in the door. Tweek was backed into the sink and Craig had two arms on either side of Tweek. Seriously? In a public place they are going to makeout??

Craig leans in to Tweek kissing his lips, I felt so bad watching the two, we weren't respecting their privacy I wanted to say something so bad? But I was scared-!!

Cartman moves over because he was practically pressed up against me before, he knocks the stall door making a noise.

Tweek shot around staring at the door "C-Craig!! Someone is in here!!" Tweek squeaks. Craig sighs looking over at the closed bathroom stall. I watch his eyes scan the stall. "Kyle?" Shit how does he know??

"Y-Yes...?" he stutter out. "how did you know it was me and not... some stranger?" I ask

Craig scoffs "I saw you run off to the bathroom I just assumed you left, guess you didn't- anyways are you alright? I heard the fight and shit" it was sweet that Craig was asking if I was okay. "Tweek asked me to check" okay never mind Tweek told him too.

"I'm fine."

The one thing that means your not fine, why did I say that?

"Kyle, y-you're not fine- we can talk about it with you...?" Tweek was too sweet I felt bad to say no I was about too until Craig spoke up again.

"I know Cartman is in there with you, I can see his shoes," shit... this makes things worse.

I glare at Eric, and he gives me a shrug. I sigh before unlocking the door. It slowly pushed open by Eric, we were face to face with Craig and Tweek now.

"I swear we... weren't doing anything weird! I was just upset and er... he came to make me feel better I wasn't listening and he Sorta just climbed in" I tried to explain without sounding like a complete liar.

Craig laughs a little "by saying 'we weren't doing anything weird' only makes people think you are, but don't worry I believe you." I don't think he did, but I'll take his word for it.

"Are you two a thing?" Of course, Craig asks this. God damnit.

"No! we are not!" I quickly say "We just... Kissed, that's not a big deal?" I added

"It kind of is, and what I've heard it was more than a kiss, apparently you to made out? I'm pretty sure that is a big deal" Craig told me.

It can't be that big of a deal right??

"that's what I told Kahl..."

"CARTMAN!" I snap at him

"sorry Jeez..." Eric quickly says.

Tweek and Craig glance at each other then back at me and Eric. What were they thinking??

"Guys, that's, pretty gay. I think we know..." Tweek tells us.

"I'm not gay!" I quickly reply.

Tweek scoffs "Something wrong with being gay?"

I quickly shake my head in a panic "w-what no! I just- I'm not- ... well I don't know actually..." am I gay? I really don't know! This was all confusing at Eric hasn't said anything, is he Gay? Well... okay yeah, he probably is, I just never thought I was gay?

"Can we just- Not talk about this right now?" I ask still confused with my emotions.

Tweek nods "Yeah, don't worry, we don't want to force you to work out your sexuality, Craig and I didn't like that and I'm sure you don't..." Tweek gives me a sweet but anxious smile "You two can hang out with Craig and I for the day? We can tell people to fuck off if they ask you questions or tease you?" That was sweet of Tweek, but I was scared people would think 'Oh so they are gay since now they are hanging out with the gay couple?' I didn't want to be rude so I said

"Sure! ... Thank you" Its only day one and I'm stressing out to the max.

5

Cartmans prov

We are hanging out with Craig and Tweek? Seriously? Craig is an asshole and Tweek is a complete spaz, I don't know if I can handle them all day before I snap. "kewl..." I mumble obviously not finding it cool.

We leave the bathroom and spot students starting to line up to be counted, it was time to leave. I stay close to Kahl, students stare at us... it made me feel so uncomfortable.

"Alright students we are going to catch a tram to the mall where we can eat lunch and shop for a bit how does that sound?" Mr. garrison told us all. I thought that was pretty kewl, we don't need to do anymore learning for the rest of the day and I get to eat something! I think I'll buy some KFC...

We catch the next tram and head to the mall. I stay on the other side of the tram beside Kahl, I could see Stan staring at us from the other side. He was with Wendy who was also giving us some mean glares also.

When we arrived at the Mall all the students went into their little friend groups to go shop or eat lunch together, Kahl and I stayed with Craig and Tweek which was in my opinion LAME.

"Nghhh I'm so hungry" I groan. Kahl laughs at me shaking his head, what was the Jew laughing at? "what?!" I question.

"You're always hungry Eric." He smiles a little "It's fine, heh... want to get KFC?" Was Kahl being nice to me now? It was only the start of the day he was trying to ignore me now he is acting like we are the best of friends, was it only because he didn't have Stan? or was he actually warming up to me?

Who cares! Kahl isn't mad with me anymore. We go to get KFC. I tell Craig and Tweek we will catch up with them later. My meem said she would give me 50 dollars for everyday... so I have a lot of damn money to spend this week. 250 dollars to be exact. I buy a big family pack bucket from KFC. Kyle gives me the 'are you serious' look.

"I'll share." Wow something I thought I'd never say, heheh maybe I'm /also/ warming up to the Jew boy? I guess being nice to him isn't all that hard.

Besides Stan ruining most the day by making Kahl upset, I had fun for day one, and to think I had fun hanging out with Kahl? When we ate Lunch, he kept glancing at me and smiling, it made my heart feel so warm... I have a big crush.

And it's on Kyle broflovski...

Later that afternoon we went to see the hotels we would be staying in for the week. All the boys had one and all the girls had another. All the students were so excited to see the hotel rooms, honestly, I wish they could just give me a whole room for just myself... maybe I should say I'm transgender? That's how I got a bathroom to myself back when I was younger.

The elevator ride up was so awkward, Stan wasn't speaking to us and Kenny was too afraid to speak to Stan or Kahl and I... he was keeping to himself and occasionally speaking with Butters.

When we reached to our room, we were all surprised what we saw... it was actually a nice hotel? The boys ran in excitedly checking everything out.

"Guys! Guys! We have a flat screen TV!" I hear Clyde yell. We all run into the living area.

This. Was. Sweet.

We had a whole kitchen to ourselves, a living room and the bedrooms at the back which had bunks and a few beds alone. Who knew our school could pay for such a nice hotel? I'm proud.

I could already hear the boys calling the top bunk, that's fine I hate top bunk anyways. I knew Kyle was originally going to share a bunk with Stan... but of course after what happened today ... that changed. I promised Butters I would share bunk with him... and all the other kids already worked out where they were sleeping- Kyle and Stan were stuck sharing- lets see how this goes down.

Kyles prov

I was face to face with Stan. I was so nervous to speak, I wanted to say sorry, but I wanted to hear him say it first... maybe I should just be the bigger person? ... No- fuck that, I'm always the bigger person for once he can say sorry first.

"Hey Kyle..." he slowly looks up at me. Stan went silent before speaking "I had a long think and I- I think its best we don't share a bunk... because well..." he paused "I wouldn't be able to talk with my best friend?" he smiles. I smile back.

"awh Stan..." I step forward and swing my arms around him. He hugs me back. Well I'm glad that's over.

"sorry dude... what I did was so lame- I promise I'll find a way to repay you" he smiles at me whilst pulling back. I nod in agreement.

"Butters can bunk with me and you can bunk with Eric? We can both be up top so we can chat?" he smiles. I totally agree, chatting with Stan will be fun, and I can explain the whole situation with Eric!

Butters didn't agree on having bottom bunk until he found out Kennys bed was next to his, Kenny was just a single bed on the floor, so Butters and Kenny could chat.

"so you two are good?" Kenny asks Stan and I. we both nod smiling. Eric wasn't even looking over at us, he was too busy on his phone to care, the usual Eric Cartman thing to do. We all set up our beds for the week. The awesome thing about the bedrooms was it also had a TV. A much smaller one then the one in the living space but still flat screen.

For the first night we are apparently getting pizza sent to our rooms, which is pretty awesome. We had the afternoon to relax today, we have been carrying around our bags all day... that has been annoying, the reason for that is apparently the hotel room wasn't ready for us.

Most the boys watch TV in the living area of the hotel. My close friends Stan, Kenny, Eric, Butters and I were in the bedrooms instead. Kenny and Butters were doing some sort of puzzle that Butters brought, and Eric was playing his Nintendo switch that he brought along, it left Stan and I to talk...

Eric soon left; I don't know why, probably to make Clyde beat a level of his game that he couldn't beat himself.

Stan looks over at me, I knew by the expression on his face he had questions he wanted to ask me. "So was it true? Did you kiss or make out with Cartman?" of course he was going to ask that... well I guess I should be open with him now.

"Yeah, I did. It didn't mean anything- well at least I don't think it did?" I explain everything that happened last Wednesday, he was understanding and supportive the whole time, which I was surprised.

"Are you /sure/ you don't have feelings for him Kyle? Its alright if you do dude, I won't judge you, I'm just curious, I saw you two today and you seemed like you did or were catching feelings for him"

Stan is really convinced I like him, and Stan knows me well usually, so maybe I do? Maybe I'm trying so hard to convince myself I'm not? When I really am.

"Well ah, Kyle I think Eric really likes you" Butters joined in on our conversation.

"Heh, yeah... but that's obvious!" I tell him. Butters nods giggling a bit

"yeah, it is isn't it?" he smiles "Maybe its obvious that you like him back?" he adds

I scoff getting into defense mode "No- Butters, come on? Really? You think I like Cartman?" they all give me a look of 'Yes we do' even Kenny. I roll my eyes at them all and continue to push my feelings away.

Eric comes back in looking quite happy, he doesn't look up from his switch though, I'm assuming he got Clyde to beat a level for sure now. Something about Cartmans smile was so cute? I just couldn't understand it? I have never seen Cartman as cute but recently that's all I see him us.

Maybe they are all right

Maybe I do have a crush-

And it's on Eric Cartman...

6

The evening came around all the boys were sitting on the floor with pillows and blankets watching some action movie. Pizza had arrived. There is a few boxes around to share. Eric is hogging a box all to himself, we are just letting because he is using the lame excuse 'my birthday is tomorrow'. I wanted to tell him 'just because it's your birthday doesn't make you the king of the world' but I just ignore him and eat my food. After dinner a few of the boys went to bed tired after today. Me? I was wide awake... laying on my back staring up at the celling. I was thinking about Cartman again. I couldn't seem to take him off my mind. I turn to my side and grab my bag that was at the end of the bed at my toes. I pull out a pen. I throw it at stan to try see if he was awake. He turns over and sits up rubbing his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Ah... sorry did I wake you?" I ask nervously. Stan shook his head "No, but I am tired" he explains. I feel bad... I don't want to keep Stan up just because I can't sleep. "you can go back to sleep... I was just checking" I tell him giving a fake smile. He nods and turns back over. I lay back down and try get some sleep.

Morning seemed to come around so fast. I was sleeping peaceful until I heard rustling below me. I open my eyes slowly blinking a few times adjusting to the sun light that shone in from outside. I rub my eyes and yawn. I fling my head under my bed to see what that fatass was doing. Let me tell you I was not happy he woke me- 6am in the morning? Seriously?

"What the fuck are you doing fatass?" I whisper loudly.

Cartmans prov

That scared the shit out of me! I had no idea I woke anyone up! "getting ready for today Kahl?" I pull out my clothes for the day and put them on. Today is my Birthday, everyone has to do what I say- heheh!

Kahl climbed down and sat at the end of my bed. He didn't take that stupid green hat off, he slept with it. He still sleeps with it on? Damn. "At six in the morning? Can't you wait till seven?" he asks. I shook my head giving him a smile

"guess what today is Kahl?" I ask

"Tuesday?"

Idiot.

"No... try again" I told him

"oh. Your birthday." He sounded disappointed when he said that or he was just tired and couldn't really give a shit right now.

"Well...?" I wait

"Oh- ah happy birthday Eric" he said that with more cheer and with a supporting smile too.

Kahl was the first one to say happy birthday to me, for me? That was a big deal... I glance over at him and smile dorkishly "Thanks babe" Shit- babe?? Did I just call him Babe? God damnit, me and my stupid my mouth. I expected the Jew to smack me or at least yell at me... but instead he giggled? And it was so god damn cute!!   
BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER. Well. So far at least.

"Cute..." I mutter, Kahl heard me and his face went a bit red, that was even cuter.

"S-Shut up!" he shook his head a bit but then smiled sweetly. I am in love with that smile I swear. 

Soon the other boys woke up. They didn't get dressed right away instead went to the kitchen. The Hotel workers prepared breakfast for us. Which was bread, jam, honey and some orange and apple juice. a few of the boys toasted the bread others couldn't be bothered. Me? I packed food in my bags, (aka) cheesy poofs. It was a much better choice than lame Toast.

"That's not breakfast fatass!" Kahl told me. honestly, he is just jealous I have cheesy poofs and he doesn't. I pull a small blue badge out of my pocket. Before I went my Meem gave me a badge that read 'Today is my birthday!' I clip it on my hoodie. I tap on the badge and glare to Kahl. "well it's my birthday so I can do whatever I want!" I poke my tongue out. Everyone around me either groans or rolls their eyes. They are all so jealous.

Once Every student was ready in the hotel lobby the teachers could explain what we would be doing today.

"Alright students! Morning to you all. Hope you slept well? Today we will be going to an old 'Haunted' Jail, I don't think It really is, but legends say the prisoners who died there still roam around today, isn't that cool?" Our Vise Principal, Strong woman always tries to make things seem exciting, and for once it worked. I'm excited, scared, but excited.

"After the jail we will be going to the mall again to shop and have fun, later this afternoon we will not be returning to the hotel like yesterday but instead be going to a fun karaoke restaurant for Eric Cartmans birthday. Oh! Make sure to wish him a happy birthday!" God she is so nice!

"At the Karaoke place we will be holding a talent show the prize being a big basket of goods! So decide your groups during the day, alright let's go! we are catching a tram to the jail!"

A few students wish me a happy birthday on the way out of the Hotel. It's pretty lame I don't get presents on my birthday... who knows maybe people will buy me something. Hopefully.

Kyles prov

What we are doing today seems pretty cool, an old jail is super cool! We will get to learn all kinds of weird and interesting facts! I'm excited. We walked from the hotel to the jail it wasn't that far. As I was walking, I got lost into thought...

A lot has been running through my mind these last couple of days it only keeps building up as the days go on... I still can't forget the fact Cartman called me babe this morning? Like I get it could be an accident... but then I giggled? Like a fool! I can't imagine what he was thinking... not to mention he called me cute, and that made me feel really good inside...

I was so caught in thought I hadn't noticed Stan trying to speak with me. I snap back into reality and turn to face him.

"dude- are you going to get Cartman a birthday present when we stop for lunch? I was just gonna give him 50 dollars and I heard Kenny made him a card last night before bed" Stan told me.

Shit, right, Eric's birthday, I have no idea what to get him! What sort of things does Eric like? I need to find out without him knowing I'm trying to find out. Who knows the fatass more than anyone?

I scan around the sea of students until my eyes stop on a particular Blonde. "Butters!" I call out going off to get him "Butters I need your help. It's Cartmans birthday and I feel bad if I don't get him something, what sort of things would he like?" I ask.

Butters thought for a moment before giving his answer. "Well ah... Eric likes a lot of things! Video games, Food, Drawing, Cats, You ..." I cut him off there.

"me?" I laugh nervously.

"I thought you knew that?" Butters raised a brow. "It's obvious remember?"

"No- yeah, but I'm just guessing he likes me... Butters, does Eric have a crush on me? has he officially told you this?" I was freaking out and I didn't know why!

"ah, Yes? Why do you like him bac—"

"what! Butters! No! again, No, I don't like fatass, I swear... I just— why... why me?" I'm just so confused.

"Oh hamburgers... I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this, if you want to find out talk with Eric about it! He is the one with the crush!" Butters walks off back with Kenny.

Who does Butters think I am? I can't just go up and be like 'Hey Eric do you have feelings for me!' that's so weird! Well, I doesn't matter about that right now, I need to clear my mind.

I walk back over to Stan and walk with him. "I think I'll buy him a video game or something" I shrug.

We soon arrive at the old south park jail. It is a big building; it was old and rusty, and I already felt bad vibes from it. A tour guide came out to explain in detail about the place before letting us all go in. the place smelt terrible, I felt a rush of cold when I walked inside, something about this place gave me the chills. I look over at Eric who was shoving some food into his mouth, honestly when isn't he? I walk over and stay by him... I don't know what it is, but I feel protected around Eric...

I think Cartman could see I was fearing this place because he put his arm around me. for a moment I tensed up and was about to smack him, but I soon relaxed and leaned into it. I could see eyes staring at us, students who are convinced we are a couple after what happened yesterday, even if you weren't around for the fight you would still know, rumors spread fast...

"Are you Okay?" Cartman spoke in a soft and caring voice that made me feel safe.

"Now that you're here—" woah- shit, that came out extremely wrong! He is going to think I'm leading him on or something, god why do I always see the wrong shit? I didn't mean it in that way or a flirtaous way at all! I just meant it in a friend way, now I think about it, it's sounding really flirtaous... at least Eric was happy, his whole face lit up, a grin that reached cheek to cheek. I roll my eyes at him and shake my head. He is a dork. A stupid, cute, dork.

Throughout the tour, Eric keeps his arm around me. it was comforting. The Tour guide told us about people who died here, how they died, when they died and why they had to die. We got told crimes people committed and when things became illegal. Eric was more into this stuff then he was with the museum. He was paying attention more and he looked like he really enjoyed himself, I'm glad. I hope his birthday makes him happy... It's weird, just a few days ago I wouldn't even care how the fatass felt about anything! I didn't even know he had emotions... now I'm learning he does, and they are more then likely for me.

Once the tour was done, we could explore the jail a bit and take some pictures. Stan, Kenny, Eric, Butters and I go off in our small group of five to take some photos. We haven't taken any group photos yet so we thought today would be a good day. Stan took out his phone and raised it up "Guys! Selfie?" he sounded like a teenage girl. Ha-ha. We all get in the photo. Kenny was doing inappropriate gestures with his hands, Butters was making a heart with his fingers, Cartman was in the back giving me bunny ears and I just gave the peace sign. The photo was... amazing! Instagram worthy honestly. I had fun today, hanging out as a group really was fun!

Cartmans prov

Today was super Kewl. I felt like I learned stuff, which it's hard to teach me anything! Not only that but I could have my arm around Kahl all day! I was so close with him, like a protective boyfriend type, see I'm boyfriend material, Kahl should just love me already... like how I love him?

The teachers soon gathered us all together to count and make sure they lost nobody. We were off to the mall now! Sweet. Lunch. My favourite.

I stay with my group of friends as we leave to go to the mall. We catch a tram. It was only 5 minutes away by tram which is a relief. I am starving.

Once we reached the mall the teachers told us when and where to meet before they went off to have a coffee and get away from the students, can't imagine what it must be like to deal with us all, we are a crazy bunch after all.

My group and I find a table in a food court where we could sit and chill for a bit. I go off to get McDonalds' telling them I would only be a minute. When I came up with my food only Kenny and Stan were there.

"where is Kahl and Butters?" I ask curiously,

"buying you a present." Kenny muffles out from his hood.

"sweet—" at least someone his getting me something for my birthday.

Butters prov

I went with Kyle to go find something cool for Eric! It is his birthday after all! And Eric is my best friend. Kyle and I are looking for a game store or something, thinking about buying him a game for his Nintendo switch.

I was alone with Kyle, this was my chance to talk with him about his feelings with Eric, not to be a love match maker or anything but they would make the cutest pair!

We talk and walk. "so Kyle, I saw Eric had his arm around your shoulder today, how did that feel?" I ask with a smile. Kyle gave me a nervous glance shrugging a bit.

"Comforting...I really needed it" he gives me a smile back. Maybe this relationship between two of my good friends will work out! Ooh I'm just so excited!

We reach the game store and look around for a bit trying to find the perfect game for Eric. I look over at Kyle to see if he found anything. He was already buying something? I walk over to see what he was buying. He bought a shirt that read: 'Fuck you' at the front and the back read 'Your opinion doesn't matter' it was XL so I was guessing was for Eric, it sounds like something Eric would say. I also notice something else... he bought Eric a game voucher for his switch, so he can buy games online, it had 200 dollars on it. damn. Good gift.

"Awesome gifts... I still can't find anything" I admit.

Kyle takes his bags and looks at me "I'll help you".

We walk around for a bit still looking for what else we could buy Eric. I soon settled with some combat game for the switch. Once the presents were bought we head back to see Eric.

Hope he will like his gifts...

Cartmans prov

I was just about finished my burger when I saw Butters and Kyle finally get back. I put my burger down on the wrapper and turn in my chair.

Butters walks up to me first. He hands me a small bag. I look inside to see a Kewl combat game. Sweet. I smile up at butters he smiles back.

"Happy Birthday Eric!" he chirps

"Thank you Butters" I hum.

Stan hands me over 50 dollars with a casual "Happy bday dude." I thank him too. Kenny hands me this lame birthday card, Kenny being poor it explains why he hasn't got any real present, but I still say thank you to him.

Kyle steps forward holding two bags. He hands the first one over. It was a large bag. I look inside and see some sort of shirt? I pull it out only to smile at what it says. "sweet..." I put it back in about to Thank Kyle until he hands me another bag. I investigate this one. It was a small bag. I take out what seems to be a voucher. I turn over and read the back. 200 dollars for online switch games? Woah-

"Kahl—" I was speechless... that is a lot of money. "Thank you??!" I smile widely.

"eh don't mention it" he shrugs pushing it off as it was no big deal.

I felt bad for just saying thanks? That wasn't enough? I lean in and wrap both my arms around him to give him a hug. It is the best I can do. Kyle was hesitant to hug back but when he does, it was great.

I could hear butters "awh" in the background... god damn it Butters!

Kyle pulls back with a nervous smile on his lips... I couldn't tell why he was so nervous? But don't question it. "excited for tonight guys?" I ask my boys

"Hell yeah!" They all cheer.

7

The talent contest.

Evening.

Cartmans prov

We enter this big fancy restaurant, it had a stage and a microphone at the front, I'm guessing this is one of those lame ass karaoke and dinner places that people have their twenty first birthday at and get totally wasted. The teachers somehow booked out the whole restaurant... maybe they aren't as poor as I thought. The teachers tell us all to take a seat at a table.

The tables were another thing that was fancy, they were big round tables with white table covers, god my Meem never takes me to places like this anymore, maybe because she thinks I'm rude? I dunno, I'm not that bad.

Mr. garrison tells us all to take a seat. I sit at a table with Stan, Kinneh, Kahl and Butters.

"alright children! Everyone quiet down please" Mr. Garrison raises his voice slightly to get everybody's attention. "once you are all quiet, I can explain what we will be doing!" he calls out, the other students start to quiet down after that.

"Alright. So, you can all work out groups for the talent contest we will be having, you can do an act as one, two, three, four, five or six, anymore is too many!" he explains "You can do Singing, Acting, Comedy or something else of your choice! You don't have to participate but do remember the winner gets a big basket of goods! All the teachers went out to add things to the basket and trust me, you /will/ want to win it"

After he said that I knew I had to win, there was no way I was going to lose. I know I'm a good singer, but I'll never win if I'm on my own! I need someone else, someone with a good voice...

"You will all have an hour to prepare! Good luck" PC principal adds.

I look around at all the other students turning to each other to form their groups... maybe I can just join a group with my best friends, we were in a boy band once, and I think we did pretty good! "So- guys? Should we all be a group?" I ask.

Stan shook his head frowning "Wendy said she needs at least one boy in her group, and... I guess that is gonna have to be me." no Stan? that is fine, he isn't a good singer anyways!

Kenny frowns "ah, Sorry dude... Butters and I are joining in on Clyde and tokens group, so they have a bigger group"

Are they serious right now?

"They have Jimmy??" I snap back

Butters shook his head and frowned as he fiddles with his fingers. "a-actually no... he is doing a comedy act with Timmy... heh sorry Eric...?"

You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"Kahl??" he was my last choice! No way was I joining Clyde's group, he can't even sing!

"I don't sing fatass." Was all Kahl had to say before walking off.

Da fuck.

"Stupid Jew..." I mutter under my breath.

This wasn't fair! It was /MY/ birthday but nobody wanted to be in my god damn group!

There was only one thing to do.

Cry.

Stans prov

Okay... so I lied. I wasn't joining Wendy's group I just didn't want to be in a group with someone as bossy as the fatass.

I look over at Eric, he was curled up in a ball and in tears... is he seriously crying? All because nobody wants to be in his group? He is such a baby! A spoilt brat! Not everything needs to be his way, god... I watch as Mr. Mackey approaches him. They talk for a bit; I couldn't really hear what about. Mr. Mackey began to approach my group with Eric. Oh god.

"Boys, Eric told me you are not including him in your group is that true, if so... that is bad? Mkay? That's borderline bullying mkay?"

Bullying? Now we are bullies? Because he is crying and manipulating the hell out of them! This is stupid!

"He can join our group, but he doesn't want too! He said he doesn't want Token and Clyde in the group so /he/ is the one not including not us!" I explain.

Mr. Mackey turns to face Eric with a frown. "is that true Eric?" Cartman was silent before crossing his arms and nodding "yes... but it's my birthday!"

Mr. Mackey shook his head. "that is bad mkay? You cannot always have your way Eric, if you don't want to join their group then I can't help you mkay?"

Cartmans face turned red. He was in a fit, I could tell. "Fuck you-!" he yells in my face before storming off. What the fuck did I do? Jesus...

Cartmans prov

This is so unfair! It is my god damn birthday! I run outside with tears still in my eyes. I just wanted to go home...

I was going to go for a small walk around the building to cool off but stopped around the wall when I spotted Kyle... and he was...

He was singing? A John Legend song? 'All of me' that song is a hard one to sing, but he was singing it?

His voice was soft and smooth... a pleasant sound, it was music to the human ear.

Can't sing my ass! He is the best singer I have ever heard!

"You told me you couldn't sing..." I cross my arms and glare at him. Kyle jumps his face went as red as the curls on his head. He was obviously embarrassed, was that all it was? He was stage shy? Shy too sing? I can help with that! he could have just explained this too me.

"w-what? No-! I can't... I'm a terrible singer Eric!" he pleads. He isn't terrible, his voice was like an angel!

"No! it's not! Your voice is amazing dude! I haven't heard one quite like it" I try convince him. His face only darkened more. God he was so cute when he blushed.

Kyle shook his head. He still disagrees with me. I must find a way to convince him!

I grab a hold of his hands. They were much smaller than mine... he had soft and fragile hands... they were also so warm. God this was so gay. "Shut your beautiful music producing mouth! You can sing and you know it! if your scared, I'm here for you dude! It will be okay I swear it to you—" I stare into his eyes. The moon shone into those green emerald shimmers. "plus... it /is/ my birthday after all..." I pout. Maybe I can guilt trip him? This will work... right?

Kyles prov

When that fatass touched me for a moment I wanted to knock him out... but after he grabbed a hold of my hand, it felt nice? I didn't understand why but he made me feel so safe and happy? Was I seriously in love with this fat pig? No it can't be that right? It must be just the attention I'm liking... right? I can't have feelings for someone like him! But then why does it feel like I do?

This fatass keeps throwing these compliments at me, making me feel so special. NOBODY has ever made me feel this way, I am proud of myself for once? Someone actually likes something I do? Wow. I stare into Eric's multicolored eyes. One ocean blue one the other hazel brown. I could tell he had been crying. I pity him. It is his birthday... he is right, maybe I should just do this for him? I mean, I feel more confident now, if someone like Eric Cartman, that one kid who bullied me, my whole life, likes my singing? Then maybe everyone else will too? This was risky... but I think I'm gonna go for it!

"I guess... I guess it /is/ your birthday— f-fine..." I finally answer. I watch as his face lights up. He looked so happy, and Cartmans happiness made me feel happy? That has never happened before! Ever since last Wednesday so much has changed with him and I, maybe...

Maybe I do like him?

"Thank you Kahl! I promise you wont regret this!"

Is Eric Manipulating me? probably. he wants that basket of goods after all, he wont even share it, I know, I just feel bad if I don't...

"so... what are we going to sing?" I ask.

"that song! The one you were singing before! I know the lyrics and it seems you do too!" Eric responds

That song? Dude...

"wouldn't that seem a bit gay? After all that happened yesterday... don't you think this will only make people suspect us ... ya know...? Even more?" I try explaining to the chubby boy.

"yeah...? And? Who cares dude! Do you want to win that basket or not? Your voice suits that song! It is perfect!"

I was right. He only cares about that stupid basket. Well at least he said 'do /you/ want' that means he is going to share.

"yeah, whatever fatass, lets just do this" I shake my head and sigh. I can't believe I am going to do this...

We go back inside. I watch as all the other students plan what they will be doing for their act. "Fatass, what is the plan? We can't just go off and sing it without a plan?"

"I can sing the first part; we both sing the chorus? Then you sing the second part then we sing the rest?" Eric suggests. I shrug. "yeah whatever dude, lets do that."

I sit down with Stan once his group was done planning. He was disappointed in me when he found out I gave in to Cartman.

"dude...he literally had a sook and now you're giving into him?" he sounded really mad at me when he spoke.

"ah... yeah, I know it's bad dude, I just... felt bad?" I try an explain myself

"You sure that's all it is? Or is it your feelings for him?" Stan questions me.

Did he seriously bring that up right now? God damn it! it seems like everyone thinks I like Eric... I mean we did kiss! But that shouldn't be a reason to be in love with someone! Right?

"Stan, listen—" too late...

"Everyone take a seat!! The performances are about to begin!" Mr. Garrison calls out to all the kids in the room. It takes a bit before everyone settles down. Once we were all calm, he began to talk.

"The first Performance we will have ...Craig and Tweek!"

Of course they're partners... god what are they going to sing... Put it down? probably not. Hope it is nothing too cringe.

Craig and Tweek enter the stage and stand in front of the microphone. Clyde cheers for the two of them. Craig flips him off. It was pretty funny.

Tweak's singing is really good. Craig? His voice is quite dell and out of tune... this will be interesting.

I hear a tune begin to play... no? it can't be! Can it?

'Boyfriend By big time rush' are you actually kidding me?

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?" Craig began to sing in his usual dell tone. God this sucked. But since they are the gay beloved couple, they will probably end up winning. What is even the point in trying?

"And there isn't anything they could of said or done?" Tweek began to sing next. His voice was really sweet. It was much more pleasant to listen too.

Eric leans over and whispers in my ear "we can do better, I know we can" which motived me a little?

"And everyday I see you on your own"  
"And I can't believe that you're alone"  
"But I overheard your girls and this is what they said"

I spot Clyde who was filming and on the urge of tears like your mother at your first play, well at least someone was enjoying this crap.

"Looking for a, Looking for a"

"That you're looking for a boyfriend... I see that, Gimme time, you know I'm gonna be there"

I guess it wasn't that bad? They both sang the chorus, their voices sounded really nice together.

Soon it was over, a few students clap, the teachers cheer, what I expected for Craig and Tweek. Craig had a cocky little smirk on his face, like he already knew he won! Well... we will see about that!

"That was a beautiful performance boys! Next up we have...Eric!" I snap around to look at Cartman. Did he seriously put us up for second? God damn it... well, at least we can get it out of the way?

I sigh as I slowly get out of my chair. I was so nervous. My stomach was tied in knots... I wanted to literally puke right now. I swear, my heart almost stopped breathing. Eric steps onto the stage first, I follow behind. I look out on the sea of all the kids just staring at me... I felt like all I was getting was judgmental glares...

I can't do this...

8

Cartmans prov

I glance over at Kahl. He was freaking out, I could tell, his eyes were wide, and he was starting to sweat. He looked like he was about to tear up... I need to do something and quick! But what?

I take a deep breath before taking a hold of his hand, so many people stare but right now I couldn't give a shit... I just wanted to make Kahl feel better. "you can do this..." I whisper to him. I give him a soft supporting smile. He smiles back at me and nods stepping forward toward the mic. It was time...

The music began to play, I don't get stage fright, I was just excited to show off how amazing we are. The Jews hand was so sweaty he looked so afraid; I don't know why though! He is amazing at singing! I really hope he doesn't bail out. "I believe in you..." I whisper in his ear.

"What would I do without your smart mouth...? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out..." I could hear my voice crack a bit, now I was nervous... I have never sung such a smooth song like this! My voice doesn't suit it like Kahl's does...shit. I can't mess this up! I need to do this for Kahl!

"Got my head spinning, no kidding... I can't pin you down, what's going on in that beautiful mind?"

Everyone was staring at me blankly, no one looked happy to see me up here, this is not what I imagined. I thought everyone would cheer!

"I'm on your magical mystery ride..."

God I never noticed how gay this song is! Magical mystery ride? This is some shit Stan would sing to his bitch.

"And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..."

Chorus is coming up... 'I CAN'T MESS THIS UP'

"My head's under water... but I-I'm breathing fine..." shit now I'm stuttering? Why? I never stutter... maybe I'm pushing myself too much?

Or maybe I am just trying too hard to impress Kahl?

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..."

I inhale sharply about to sing the chorus until I heard the voice of an angel.

"Cause all of me~ loves... all of you~" Kahl sung.

He was so amazing? How could anyone sing this perfectly. SHIT, I forgot to sing, I was so caught up and listening in on his singing I forgot to sing.

"love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections" I join in, our voices were so perfect together? Who knew? Maybe...

Maybe we are made for each other?

"give my all to me, I'll give my all to you" Kahl even hit the high notes? Me? my voice cracked even more. Jesus Christ. "You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning" I never knew how much I related to the lyrics of this song?

How represents the amount of love I feel towards Kahl...? I really am in love with him... aren't I?

"Cause I give you all... all... of me... and you give me all... all... of you~"

I'm so in love with him... I just wished he loved me back...

It was time for Kahl to sing his part. Thank god. A rest for me... I hope Kahl does well...

"How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you cry you're beautiful too~" Kahl's voice is just how I heard it the first time... wait shit... did he just glance at me? was he relating the song to me now? Shit... my face is heating up, I hope nobody notices. "The world is beating, I'm around through every move, You're my downfall, you're my muse! My worst distraction, my rhyme and blues"

As I stare at him heart was racing... everything about him is so beautiful, I just want to kiss him!

"I can't stop singing... it's ringing, in my head for you... My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of mind..." he flashes the most cutest, sweetest smile in the world at me, I felt helpless for him, I just wanted to be close up to him, our chested pressing together, so I can stare into those big beautiful emerald chimes... but I know that will never happen, It's too good to ever be true.

The chorus was back to haunt me. I start to sing with Kahl. I try keep my voice soft, I'm a bit deep, but I do try. Soon the song was over... I glance at Kahl and he glances back at me.

I hear clapping? People actually thought we were good? Well I mean, Kahl was. Not me. I smile proudly as I bow. I hear Kahl giggle at me. gosh his giggle was just so cute... he is too cute. I love him so much.

We head off the stage and sit back down at our table. I see Stan pat Kahl on the back and tell him what a good job he had done... I lean over to the two. "You sung better than me Kahl"

"Thanks Eric..." He smiles sweetly, once again.

He called me Eric? God I love it when he calls me by my first name, I feel so special and cared about.

We watch the rest of the performances... they were alright, not as good as ours. Jimmy's comedy performance was pretty good, better then most of the groups. The problem with groups is if two people can't sing it messes up the world thing... so— you can imagine how Stans group sounded. Gross.

Soon all performances were over. Finally. Now to find out who won right? Wrong.

"We will get every student to give in a vote on they think should win, no voting for your own group! Write your name on it so we know you're not rigging it, Us as teachers also voted! As you are all eating dinner we will put the votes together and tell you at the end of the night!" Mr. garrison spoke.

You have to be kidding me? we have to wait to the and of the night? And we have to get voted by the other kids? This Is stupid and unfair.

The teachers come around giving us a small piece of paper to write our votes on. I didn't want to vote... but I had too. I voted for Jimmy. his comedy show actually made me laugh. I try lean over to see who others were voting for... on my table I couldn't see anyone vote for me! are you kidding?

"Pss— Butters...vote for me" I whisper to him.

"ah... Okay Eric? I was going to anyways" he smiles at me.

Good. Now time to bribe Kenny.

"Kinneh pss! I'll give you 10 dollars if you vote me"

Kenny nods "Alright dude" he muffles out of his hood.

Perfect... Stan will vote for us because of Kahl being in my group...

The whole table part from Kahl and I obviously, are voting for us. COOL. We can actually win this! 

After we voted the teachers came around to collect our votes in a small basket. We wait for a bit so the teachers could get around to every table.

"alright! Thank you all for voting. Everyone stay quiet and patient, waiters will come around with food options of, Spaghetti, Steak, chicken and Salad."

Spaghetti sounds nice. I think I'll get that.

We wait around for almost an hour, I am starving... everyone was chatting away having a ball... I am sitting here clutching my stomach groaning for food. I try distracting myself... I look around but my eyes just draw onto a particular red head. How is he so gorgeous? His skin is so smooth, no pimples or nothing, the way those freckles blend with that light pink tint in his cheeks... his eyes are like stars, and his eyelashes are so long and pretty...

God what is wrong with me? I'm love struck...

"ah... Cartman?" I hear someone mention my name. I snap out of my gaze and realize it was Kahl.

Shit...

Kyles prov

Why was Cartman staring at me? he was giving me one of those 'love/lust stares' his eyelids were low and he was biting his lip a bit... Jesus Christ... I'm not that good looking?

"Ah... I-I erm... s-sorry" Cartman glances away his face turning red.

I didn't know whether or not to cringe or be happy about this? It was kind of cute? He was all embarrassed now... maybe I could tease him? Well he always teases me so why not?

"aww Eric what are you staring at? Me~? wow I didn't think I was /that/ pretty" I giggle. Stan raises his brow giving me a concern and confused look... I don't see what the problem is but okay...

"w-what! No! wait— yes! You are pretty but ah...I just err..." Eric stutters out.

"Cat got your tongue~" I lean in a bit placing my hand on his leg. I feel him shiver.

"umm... guys?" Stan mutters to us

"Can you /not/ flirt at the table?"

FLIRT HA! Stan thinks I'm flirting? With fatass? PSSHH NO!

"I'm Not flirting Stan. don't be silly!"

Eric was still a blushing mess.

Stan shook his head and went back to looking at something on his phone. I lean back and look away from Eric. I felt embarrassed now, why did Stan assume I was flirting? I Cleary wasn't!

Soon the waitress arrives with a big sliver plater. This waitress was one with the salad. He asked if any of us would like one. I put my hand up for one and so did stan. the others had to wait a few minutes until the warm food was ready. Butters and Kenny got Chicken Parma and Eric got spaghetti.

Over dinner we were all really quiet. Unlike other tables that were speaking so loudly. Stan and I finish first.

"Hey Ky, I just wanted to say... you did really good on your performance, I feel bad that you had to do it with cartman though..." Stan told me.

"Aw! Dude you did great too! And nah it's fine, Eric was really supportive and helped me step out of my comfort zone" shit... did I just call him Eric? Again? no wonder Stan thought I was flirting before I say shit like this!

"Eric huh? When did you start calling him by his first name~?" Stan had a big smirk on his face. God damn it...

"What? S-Shut up dude!! It just slipped out..." I mutter my face going a bright red.

"Is that what you are going to say after you fuck Cartman~?"

EXCUSE ME—

I literally choked on my own salvia. Is he serious? God he is such a jerk!

"N-NO! god no dude... why would I even do that? ugh... gross" I respond. Lucky Cartman didn't hear that... that would be a disaster.

After everyone had ate dinner the Teachers were finally ready to tell us who the hell won.

"Children settle down! I'm announcing the winners of the talent contest!" Mr. Garrison calls out.

I watch as all the students quiet down, they all looked so excited, off their seats so ready to fins out who will win. Honestly if we did win the basket I would have a few treats and give Cartman the rest.

"Alright! Fifth place, with an amazing performance is Wendy, Red, Bebe and Nichole congrats girls!"

The girls looked disappointed that they got fifth, at least they got in the charts.

"In Fourth place is... Stan, Kenny, Butters, Clyde and Token! Good job boys!" I pat Stan on the back. I'm proud of him.

"and in Third place is... Jimmy and Timmy! With their hilarious comedy act!"

Woah,, we might actually have a chance to win! I cross my fingers leaning forward waiting ever so patiently. come on...

"In second place with a such a brilliant act is... Kyle and Eric!"

Second?

S E C ON D?

Seriously?

Who the hell is first?

"And in first we have Craig and Tweek! Congratulations boys!"

Of course... everyone loves those two, I actually thought we had a chance in winning? Hah... I'm an idiot to think that. I glance over at Cartman, he looked furious... he had his fists clutched and his face was red... I feel bad? We tried really hard... and then lost?

That is life I guess, you try hard and get nothing in return!

"That's fucking rigged." Cartman snaps. He pushes his chair out and slams it to the ground before storming out... shit.

"wow... what a baby" I hear Craig mumble to Tweek as the walk past to receive their stupid prize. Craig is such an asshole, they weren't even that good! We were better, honestly I think it's pretty rigged too, but unlike Cartman I don't want to make a scene.

Craig had a smug smile on his lips as he got given the basket, he is being so cocky about it?? They walk back down and past me. I felt like tripping him over, maybe that will wipe that greedy smile of his face...

Wait what am I saying?

I would never do such a thing... I didn't even want that basket!

Unless?

Unless I only feel this way because cartman was upset? I care for him? I actually care for Eric Cartman...

The only way I'll feel calm is if I go and talk with Eric about it, I need to make him feel better like how he helped me, yesterday and today.. I quietly push my chair out and get up to leave. I can see Stan in the corner of my eye look over at my confused. I ignore it. I walk out and look around scanning the darkness for the chubby boy. "Eric?" I call out. I hear soft sobs... I walk to where I heard them... I see Eric leaned against a wall. He was hugging himself... he looked so sad.

I walk over and lean against the wall beside him. "Eric..." I place a hand on his shoulder and frown. "don't worry that we didn't win dude... I can just buy you treats and stuff—" Eric grabs a hold of my arm facing me. "at first that was the reason why I wanted to win... towards the end I just wanted to win because /you/ deserved to win... your voice is so perfect, Craig? He sounded like a dying giraffe." Eric cared about me? not about himself? That... that is so sweet. I smile wrapping both my arms around him. I pull him into a tight hug. "Cartman... I don't care, they were bound to win, It's Craig and Tweek dude, I mean at least we got second?" I lean back and give him a loving smile. He smiles back while wiping his tears a way.

"You... uh sang beautifully by the way" Eric charms. I blush slightly. I stare down at my feet until the blush fades then glance back up at the chubby boy. "T-Thanks Eric?" I didn't know how to respond to that? Eric moves his hand down into mine. Our fingers lock in... I stare into his eyes curiously. I step closer without even realizing. He steps closer to me.

He began to lean in... I was confused what he was doing? I thought he was going to give me a hug? Until his lips pressed against mine!? Eric Cartman was kissing me again?! this kiss had meaning though? Last time we didn't even mean for it, but now? ... I felt emotions in this kiss, I felt loved? I felt cared about? I felt helpless and lovestruck...

I think I do like Eric Cartman? No... I can't? after everything? After all the teasing? This can't be true feelings right? It just has to be the attention I'm getting! RIGHT?? It has to be!!

The kiss was passionate, soft, and strong... I didn't kiss back, I was too nervous, I still wasn't sure about my feelings towards the other, it was all too confusing foe me, but that doesn't mean I didn't like the kiss. I decide after a bit to lean in only a bit... Eric leans closer, our bodies press up against each other and his knee was slowly lifting up in-between my legs. The kiss was deep but for some reason I longed for more? I kiss him back properly finally... my eyes fall closed. I wrap my free hand around the other head. I slip my hand under his Bennie and fiddle with his soft locks. I still wanted more... god who knew I could get this into a kiss with Eric?

I hear something behind us, I assumed it was a bird... until I heard a voice.

"woah... dude..."

Stan??

9

Stans prov

What did I just witness? Two of my close friends... making out? Why did this make me feel so uncomfortable... Not dating my ass! I just witnessed them Frenching basically.

"You guys want to explain?" I question

Kyle steps away from cartman and looks up at me nervously. He glances but at Eric. "Well ah, Eric kissed me so—?" I watch as Cartman shrugs it off as If nothing just happened.

"Are you two a thing or not just tell me!" I demand

"No! we aren't Stan! he was upset, and I wanted to see if he was okay... and things just... heh... yeah..." his face was going red. Kyle looked so embarrassed right now. I'm guessing from what I just saw, they both like each other, Kyle just doesn't want to accept that as the truth yet.

"Mhm... so you are crushing on each other than?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"W-What!? Stan... heh... don't be stupid!" Kyle stutters out.

Stupid? Hah. I think not. "Really Kyle? You can't stand there and tell me you don't like the fatass! I saw how you looked at each other up there performing! It is obvious dude!" why can't he just accept it? Cartman was silent not saying a word... I was waiting for him to comment on this... but nothing was said.

"Stan... can we just talk about this later... please? I'm trying to work things out okay...?" Kyle explains.

Yeah, that is fair enough... I expect him to explain later tonight.

Cartman looked pretty happy with himself. "I'm gonna go inside it's pretty cold..." he walks past Kyle wrapping an arm around him giving him a hug...

"talk to you later babe~" he whispers in a purr. I heard, wish I didn't... but I did. Babe? Hmm. That's pretty gay... but I could see by the smirk on Cartmans face he said that to make Kyle flushed. And trust me he was. His whole face was red. Once Cartman had left, Kyle turns to face me with a distressed look.

"Stan...I think I have a crush... on that fucking stupid, racist and ignorant asshole..."

I think he means Cartman.

"Mhm... yeah I can see that..." I shake my head.

"dude! What can I do! I know how bad it is to feel emotions towards someone like him! My mom would kill me for starters! People will like me less because I'm associated with someone like him! I-I just... I- Can't...I -I—"

I cut Kyle off.

"well if you like him isn't that all that should matter?" I ask.

"I— I guess? But I just don't know if I do like him, it might not be feelings It might just be the attention I'm getting that makes me happy?" Kyle tries to explain.

"Yeah maybe... but you will never know if you don't /try/ find out! Talk with him more! become closer or whatever—"

"why are you helping me Stan?" why would Kyle even ask that?

"dude, in my opinion Cartman isn't relationship materiel, but if he makes you happy that is all I care about...just know if you do get together and Cartman does something to hurt you... I will literally snap his neck—" I don't want my super best friend being hurt again.

"Thank you Stan..." Kyle smiles sweetly at me.

"Anytime dude...should we go back inside now?" I ask. Kyle nods following behind me as we go inside.

Cartmans prov

I sit inside waiting for Kahl and Stan to finish their gay little talk. They are talking about me, obviously... hopefully good things. Ha-ha... Kahl's face when I called him babe, I should do that more often.

I look over towards the door and spot Stan and Kyle walk in. "its about time, what were you gaywards talking about anyways?" I ask, I know exactly what they were talking about heheh...

"Shut up fatass—" Kahl snaps as he sat beside me. "It's none of your business what we were talking about" he adds.

"You were talking about me weren't you~" I purr. Kahl rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He shakes his head.

"Even if we were talking about you it still isn't any of your business." Kahl told me.

"well, It kind of is..." I shrug. "I don't need to know anyways, I already know it was about how you're madly in love with me" I laugh. Kyle goes a bit red.

"Mhm... sure whatever you say" Kahl answers back. He looks away but then shot a smile at me.

God... every single time that Jew smiles I feel so lovestruck...

Mr. Mackey comes over to me. "Hello Eric, are you okay? I saw that you were upset. You don't need to be upset mkay, we are about to do your cake!" I smile hearing the word 'Cake' yum. "Sweet" I comment.

Mr. Garrison stood up on the stage to get our attention "Everyone! We have one last thing to do tonight! It is someone's special day!" One of the waitresses walk in with a large chocolate cake. It had 16 candles. They switch off the lights. "everybody sing!" Mr. Garrison cheers.

All the students begin to sing the happy birthday song. The waitress places the cake in front of me. ooh it looked so good! Towards the end of the song I blow out my candles. Mr. Garrison hands me a knife so I could cut my cake. I cut into my cake, chocolate syrup pours out... oh man this looks so amazing. The teachers take photos of me as I cut my cake. I really don't want to share this... ugh this is so not fair.

"Okay Eric would you like to have the first slice or give it to someone else?" Mr. Mackey asks. I cut out a slice and stare at it for a moment. I lick my lips. It looks so tasty... I slip the chocolate cake onto a paper plate the waitress handed me. I was so hungry but... I give it to Kahl. God damn my emotions taking over my stomach. Kahl smiles at me "Ah... Thanks Eric" everyone around me looked so surprised. What? Don't they think I can think of someone else before myself? Geez...

After that I cut myself a slice. "Can you do the rest?" I ask the waitress too lazy to cut anymore. The waitress nods taking the tray to another table for room to cut.

"Ah... Cartman, why did you give me a slice first? It is /your/ birthday" Kahl asks.

"I just felt like it okay? Geez... it's not a big deal okay?" I answer.

"Oh...? Any reason in particular why you gave the cake to me though...?"

Are you serious? Now Kahl is trying to tease me? god. Whatever... don't care. I roll my eyes and grab my fork. I ignore the stupid Jew and eat my cake.

"Awe... is little Eric too embarrassed to admit he cares about someone more than himself for once~" The Jew purrs.

"shut up Jew boy" I muff out as I try and finish the cake in my mouth. I hear Kahl laugh. God he is so annoying... annoyingly cute.

Once I was done with my first slice I went to go back for seconds, only to notice it was all gone! Seriously?? "Umm. Where is the cake?" I ask Mr. Garrison.

"Every student needs a slice Eric, we don't have anymore—"

"SERIOUSLY?" I cut in. I storm back over to my chair and take a seat. "this isn't fair..."

"what isn't fair?" Kahl asks me.

"No more cake..." I reply.

"here... I don't want mine, it's too sweet" he slides his plate over to me. I smile happily "Thank You... or whatever" I start to dig in to Kahl's piece of cake.

Once everyone was done eating the teachers counted us all making sure everyone was here. Once we were counted they got us up. I could hear rain outside, it sounded like it was pouring, hopefully we have a bus...

"Students, I'm so sorry, I couldn't get us a bus for tonight, we will have to walk...mkay?" Mr. Mackey told us all.

"in the rain?" I hear Clyde question.

"unfortunately yes" he answers.

All the students groan loudly. We all head outside. The rain was heavy and cold. I shiver a little hugging my arms tightly. Why didn't I bring my scarf tonight? Ugh... I glance over at Kahl who was shivering too... his lips were going purple and his face was extremely pale... he looked colder than me! The teachers began to walk trying their best to guide the kids to cover so we don't get soaked... it didn't work that well.

"Kahl... You alright?" I whisper to him. I have never cared about anyone more than I did for Kahl, caring for others was so weird to me.

"Hmm? Oh... ah... y-yeah..." Kahl stutters out. I knew he wasn't fine, he was shivering like crazy. "No you're not—" I wrap my arm around him and rub his back to warm him up. He leans into my chest... this is too cute!

I watch as Stan walks beside us. "Is Kyle alright?" he asks. I nod and rub his back "Just cold." I explain.

The walk was around 20 minutes, by the time we reached the hotel we were all drenched with water.

The girls and boys go into their separate hotel rooms when we arrived back. I hear as the boys call out for who is having a shower first.

"I want a shower first! I bags it!" Clyde shouts. The other boys groan.

"ONLY 2 MINUTES CLYDE" Craig yells in response.

"YEAH YEHA WHATEVER" Clyde tells back.

I take Kahl into our room and sit him down on my bed. "You're still shivering... I hope you're not sick... come on take off these wet clothes"

"I'm not sick Fatass... just cold—" Kahl explains to me. I ignore him and unzip his jacket. I slide it off his shoulders and toss it to the side.

"C-Cartman! Stop! I don't need your help!" Kahl snaps at me. I scoff and step away. "Geez Sorry." 

"You showering tomorrow? I think I will... in the morning." I tell Kahl. He nods "same." He tells me before slipping his shirt off. I try not to stare but couldn't help myself... damnit, when it comes to looking at Kahl I'm more of a pervert then Kenny!

"What...? You like what you see or something?" Kahl jokes.

"What happens if I do~?" I hum.

Kahl's cheeks heat up with a pretty pink blush but tries not to show embarrassment "Well, if you do... that's pretty gay~ are you gay Eric?"

That question... 'Are you gay?' I've been asked this same thing all my life... I always saw the word 'gay' being a bad thing when I was younger... now I know the real meaning I feel like maybe I am, it just feels weird to admit that? I have never really had a strong connection to any female, I only dated girls to seem cool... but I never liked a boy either, only Kahl... I mean I liked Justin Timberlake as a child, but I didn't even know what gay was back then! Maybe I am gay? Or maybe I only like one thing? That being, Kahl...

"well... Are /you/ gay Kahl?" I ask back to him.

"I asked you first fatass!" Kahl snaps at me.

"Hmm... Only for you Kahl~" I wink playfully. I was only joking around... or was I~? ha-ha!

Kahl's face went dark red this time. "Ah, yeah that is /really/ gay dude" he sounded so nervous again, aw I made him nervous!

"Cutie~" I purr. I take a seat beside him on my bed. "are you just going to keep your shirt off Kahl~?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you fatass!"

I totally would, and I'm gonna tell him, I like seeing his reaction, it's priceless.

"Yeah, I would jersey boy~" I move closer to the other placing a hand on his lap. Kahl shivers a bit his whole face was now a tomato. "S-Shut up!" he covers his heated face from me.

"Why don't you make me!" I laugh.

Kahl kicks me in the shin.

Not exactly what I thought he was going to do. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL JEW!" I hiss at him. Kahl laughs finding it funny. God what an asshole.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Kahl laughs wiping tears from his ears, come on, it wasn't /that/ funny! I rub my shin and give glares to Kahl.

"Ugh... my suitcase is up on my bed" Kahl groans. "ah... if you don't want to grab it you can borrow one of my shirts...? I mean it's only for bed?" even though Kahl did just kick me, I still want him to stay warm.

"heh, that's gay dude..." he pauses for a moment "yes please" Kahl adds. I smile and reach into my own suitcase to find something for Kahl to wear. I take out a plain black shirt and hand It to him. Kahl slips it on over his head, the shirt was so big on him, it was honestly quite cute.

"You look cute in my clothes~" I chuckle. Kahl fiddles with his fingers shyly. "Are you trying to flirt with me...?" he asks me. Well... I kind of was trying to flirt with him... so yes?

"Maybe I am~ so what if I am?" I tell him. he shrugs. He turns to face me his face was still a light pink shade... he scoots closer to me placing a hand on my thigh. He leans closer and closer pressing down on my thigh. The pressure on my thigh made me feel so weird inside... I lean in too our lips almost touching—

"Hey guys are you having a shower to— woah..."

I shoot back and look up. "Kinneh! Get out!" I yell.

"Get it in Kyle!" Kinneh laughs before leaving the room. God damn it... that was one way to ruin the moment.

"ah... so umm?" Kahl mutters awkwardly

"This is awkward now huh?" I say.

"yeah... heh, I'm going to take a nap is that alright?" Kahl asks.

I wanted to frown... why did Kinneh go and ruin the moment! But I give a fake smile and nod "You rest... I'll go—" I get up and head to the door. "night Kahl."

"Night Eric..."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explantion why chapter 1 is so long:
> 
> okay so- i'm new to this website i posted this story on wattpad, i just re copied it here, only thing is i didn't know how to make chapters, so uh 9 chapters in one chapter i guess OOp

10

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SMUT AND DEPRESSING TOPICS

I walk out from the bedroom to hear someone mention my name... what are they talking about? I peer around the corner

"Yeah dude Cartman and Kyle were like so gonna kiss—!" I heard Kinneh tell the other boys.

"woah dude, are they like a thing now?" Clyde replies, he was out of the shower now.

What? Why are they talking about me! I walk around from the wall and stand in front of Kinneh "stop talking about Kinneh!" I growl.

"You can't tell me what to do fat boy! Anyways... yeah and Stan told me they kissed earlier back at the restaurant" Kinneh continues to muffle from his hood.

"What? Stan!! dude? You told Kinneh? Kahl isn't going to like that!" I try explaining to Stan

"Dude I didn't think Kenny was going to go around telling everyone! It isn't my fault!" he snaps back with a reply.

"Yeah and we saw them in the bathroom, they were in the same stall together" Craig adds on. What a backstabbing bitch! Before he was acting all nice to us, was that all a lie to look good in front of his boyfriend? Seriously? What a dick!

"We weren't doing anything Craig! I was comforting him! unlike you and Tweek! I saw what you two were doing, you two were going to full on make out—" I growl angerly

"And...? Tweek and I are actually dating!" he snaps back at me.

"I don't think Tweek will appreciate how you are acting towards me, so wait till I tell him what an asshole you were— also Craig, don't just say things to look Kewl, you were the one being nice to Kahl and I earlier!" I was in a rage, why was Craig being such an asshole now?

Tweek comes around the corner "Tell me what...?" he asks concerned now.

"Oh... just that your boyfriend is now teasing me after he said he wouldn't!" Craig deserves this, he is such a little prick! Who does he think he is?

"Tweek—" Craig was cut off

"Is it true what he is saying Craig...?" Tweek asks.

Craig doesn't speak just nods frowning. Yeah, you messed up big time Craig.

"Craig... why would you do that? You promised them you would be here if anyone was to tease them and now you are one of the teasers!? I can't believe you." Tweek sounded really upset... I felt bad for Tweek. Craig? Nah. It is what the little asshole deserves.

"Honey I'm sorry..." Craig apologizes

Tweek puts his hands on his hips and huffs. "fix the mistake you made right now! Tell Eric you are sorry and tell the other boys to stop bullying him!" Sweet, Tweek is on my side? That is awesome.

"okay... okay... Sorry Cartman or whatever—" he rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands into his pocket. "and... stop bullying Cartman or whatever..." Craig didn't seem like he actually meant that, but it was funny to watch. Craig really would do anything for Tweek, just to make him happy...

Tweek exhales calming himself down. "Good. Now, Eric... would you like the Candy basket? I don't think Craig and I need it, also it is your birthday... so its my present to you!" Tweek is so nice? I never realized. Like sweet dude... Craig got in trouble by his boyfriend and I get the candy basket after all! I look over at Craig who looks quite pissed off but knows he can't say anything or Tweek will be mad at him. ha-ha loser. "Thank you Tweek... that would be nice" I put on my innocent smile for him. Tweek smiles. "I'll get it for you later I'm going to have my shower!" He walks off. Once Tweek had left everyone turns their attention to Craig.

"pfft— Craig got in trouble" Clyde laughs poking at his face. Craig flips him off and rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up Clyde... I only agreed on being nice to Cartman in the first place because Tweek told me too, and I actually want to keep my relationship with him" he explains himself, it is still pretty funny that he got in trouble.

"Eric can I have some candy? My parents can never afford it?" Kinneh asks. Does he really think I'll share my candy with him after he was telling everyone about Kahl and I?

"You should've been a dick Kinneh because guess what? I'm not giving you any!" I poke my tongue out at him. he looked a bit disappointed, but I don't care, it is what he deserved.

"Can I have some Eric?" Clyde asks. I think about it for a moment. I know if I say no he will be like 'I'll tell Liane' they wouldn't be a big deal for anyone else, but Clyde is sort of my brother now ever since my Meem got with his Dad...

"Hmm? Yeah whatever—" I shrug. He looked quite happy with that response.

"You gonna share the rest with your boyfriend~?" Kinneh laughs. I scoff crossing my arms over. "for your information, I will indeed be sharing it with Kahl, he deserves it after that performance... also we are not together Kinneh..." I shake my head.

"Whatever dude... where even is Kyle?" Kinneh asks. I point over to the bedrooms. "sleeping"

"Oh. It's only 9pm" Kinneh replies. That is pretty late I'm not sure what time Kinneh goes to bed, probably 3am too busy jacking off ha-ha.

"Is he okay?" Stan asks concerned. I nod once again. "I think so, you can go check if you like..." I shrug. Stan nods moving past me to get to the bedrooms, Kinneh, Clyde and Craig follow behind. I wasn't aware everyone was checking on Kahl...

Stan opens the door a crack and steps in to check on his best friend.

"aw he is in Eric's bed~" Kinneh teases in a whisper. I nudge him with my elbow. "shut up Kinneh..."

Kahl was fast asleep curled up on my bed, his hat was half falling off his head, his soft beautiful curls were showing.

"Cartman isn't that your shirt?" Stan asks. I freeze up. I forgot about that.

"ah... yeah, he was cold and didn't want to climb up to his bunk to get clothes so I erm... gave him mine" my face was heating up a little.

"Gayyy—" Clyde charms in a loud whisper.

"oh shut up and go suck Tokens dick already" I throw a tease back. His face darkens a bit, but he doesn't say anything in return. Ha-ha! Got him!

We all step out so Kahl can rest.

After a few boys who wanted their showers today had them we got ready for bed. Kahl was in bed and I didn't want to wake him so instead I will just sleep in his bed. Right before I stepped onto the ladder butters stops me to talk.

"I found out that you and Kyle kissed... ah Kenny told me..." of course he did...

"Yeah and...? What butters?" I ask

"oh I just... I think ... it's really cute!" he smiles at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "goodnight butters..." I climb up to the top bunk and get into the covers... time for bed... /finally/ honestly what a day.

Kyles prov

I woke up to an itchy and sore throat... my head hurt like crazy, it was too dark to see anything around me. I slowly sit up going to reach for my bag to find my phone and check the time... wait this isn't my bag? Oh... right. I must have fallen asleep on Cartmans bed. I stretch and yawn before carefully standing to my feet without hitting my head on the bed above me. I make my way across the dark room to where I could see light. The bathroom. Guess someone left the bathroom light on last night. I reach over and grab the doorknob twisting it open. I can hear water running? Wait what is that... it didn't sound like rain? I step into the bathroom. It was bright, I blink a few times to adjust to the light. I spot a figure in the shower— wait shit...

I was about to bolt out until a familiar chubby boy steps out. "Kahl?!"

"shit! I'm so sorry..." I step back slowly only to run into the bathroom door pushing it shut with my back. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"what are you doing...?" Eric asks.

"I-I er... didn't... k-know you were in here!" I was trying my hardest not to look down, I don't know why I wanted to look down so badly! Maybe a glance wouldn't hurt... right? I quickly glance down my face only heating up after I saw.

"My eyes are up here Kahl~" he hums.

Shit. He noticed? I shot my head back up to Eric's eyes. "I— I'm s-sorry!" I remember when we were younger his ... uh, thing was so much smaller, from that time when we measured it... hah... now? Oh my,, it is not small.

"Heh... You are... umm looking again..."

Shit! I am? What is wrong with me? I don't even know that I'm doing it! Eric laughs a bit. he was finding this funny? Seriously?

"A-Are you going to put pants on, or just keep torturing me?" I ask. Cartman picks up his towel from the towel rack. He dries his hair quickly then wraps the towel around his waist. Thank god for that.

"I did tell you I was having a shower in the morning...?" oh... right. He did.

"Yeah... w-what time even is it?" I ask. I was stuttering like crazy, I couldn't stop! God this was all so weird.

"5:30am..." Eric rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"5am? Seriously!? Why the hell are you up so early?" I ask in a concerned way, I was worried about Cartmans health.

"So I can get in the shower first?" Eric explains. I didn't believe that was the actual reason...

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?" I was really worried about Cartman...

"yeah... I'm fine." Eric responds. I know from experience that fine never means fine... ever! When you say you're fine it usually means that you are upset and need help but don't want to ask for it...

"Fatass cut the shit, Fine doesn't mean fine! What is wrong? Please tell me so I can help you..." I frown. Eric takes a seat on the bathroom floor. I sit beside him.

"I... just think a lot and I end up having bad dreams, of my dad... sometimes, other times it is about 'having nobody that cares' I already know that nobody likes me..."

"Bullshit!" I cut in. "You have so many people that care about you dude! Butters, Kenny, Stan, Clyde... and me— I care about you a lot actually, if I didn't like you why would I be sitting here in a bathroom talking with you about this right now?" its bold of Eric to assume nobody likes him.

"You feel sorry for me."

Does Eric really think that? that this is all about feeling sorry for him? of course I feel sorry for him but that doesn't mean I don't care about him! Eric doesn't have a dad and has a whore for a mom, he has had a rough life, so yeah I feel sorry for him! but I still care about him. "Of course I do Eric... you have had a sad life, but that isn't the reason I care, I'm not caring about you because I have too, I care because I /want/ too! Put aside all the times we fight, when we hang out together without the fights and arguments, how fun is it?"

"really fun...?" he answers

"exactly! Really fun! It really is fun with you! I feel like I'm living a thrill life with you dude, every time we hang out we only become closer each time... and if you think just because we fight an argue I don't like you? That isn't true... okay? I know I tease you... but come on! You tease me! and you have a crush on my for-god sakes.

Eric chuckles a little smiling now. "yeah... heh... I guess?" it was nice to see that bright smile of his.

"You changed something in me Eric... you changed my opinion on you, when you showed me that sweet, innocent side of you! You cared for me, you stuck up for me when I needed it and now I just want to be here for you!" I take a hold of his hand. "please be happy for me? and stop waking up so early?"

Eric sighs. "I will /try/ be happy and /try/ wake up later then 5am... for you—" he smiles once again. his smile was so cute? I never noticed this till now... I was staring at him now... he was just so adorable! From his chubby cheeks to his different colored eyes... his hair looked so cute when wet, who knew Eric Cartman was so adorable.

"heh, now you're staring at me Kahl~" Eric purrs leaning in a bit.

"I guess I am huh~?" I start to lean in too... what am I thinking? Yesterday I did the same goddamn thing! Which was rudely interrupted by Kenny... after talking with Stan about everything I've decided to try on becoming closer with Cartman to see if it really is love I feel instead of just attention... and I suppose I can find out by kissing him right? That doesn't make me a man whore? Hopefully not... I'm just testing the waters before I jump in sort of thing... I'm not a bad person for showing affection to someone to see if my emotions are right—

Wait no... that is a bad thing, I am leading him on... what happens if it's not love? He will be heartbroken! ... Gah! I shouldn't be doing this... but I want too so bad!

As Eric continues to lean in I stop and move back. "well, anyways... can I have a shower now?" I ask Cartman to try change the subject... he looked a bit disappointed when we didn't kiss, I felt bad but then I remember why, I can't lead him on for my own sake.

"Y-Yeah! Go ahead... I'll get out" Cartman got up and walked to the door. "there is a cupboard in the corner of the bathroom it should have towels..." he adds.

"thanks."

He then leaves.

I was alone now... I could relax, I have been longing for a shower since Monday. I take of Eric's over sized shirt and place it on the towel rack. I take off my pants and the socks and shoes I forgot to take off last night. My hat was left on the bed, I'm guessing it fell off when I was sleeping. I turn the shower on making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot before getting in. I relax straight away, my muscles feel lighter and my head hurt less. I needed this shower.

Cartmans prov

I can't believe Kahl saw my dick... by the looks of it he liked what he saw so that is good... it was still pretty embarrassing to me, I think I played it off cool though.

I sit on my bed noticing Kahl's shirt... I really shouldn't, but I really want too... I take a hold of it and sniff it. it smelt like Kahl~ mmm... wait...

Is that his hat? I've always wanted to wear it! I grab it and slide it onto my head. It is so soft and warm! No wonder he likes it so much. I take it off in case Kahl came out. Time to get dressed. I grab the plastic bag that had the shirt that Kahl bought me, I was going to wear that one. I slip it on and then grab some pants and underpants from my suitcase. I slip that on too. I grab my red hoodie and slip that on, I don't do up the buttons just so Kahl could see I'm wearing that shirt he got me. I knew it would be cold today, so I grabbed my mittens and scarf to put those on too. I comb my hair even though I am only going to ruin it with my Beanie, I can't help it! I love seeing my hair perfect.

It was still early, around 6:25am so nobody was awake... I go on my phone as I wait for Kahl to return from his shower. After about 10 minutes Kahl comes back. His head was so curly! It was adorable! "Nice Hai—"

"shut up fatass." Welp that was rude? I mean I was going to say it in a teasing way but still.

"Geez don't let your jersey take over Kahl" I laugh.

"oh shut up, I knew you were going to tease me about my hair, I know it looks stupid okay?" he crosses his arms and takes a seat beside me.

"not stupid, just... curly" I laugh some more.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Can you grab my bag from above you?" he asks. I nod and reach up to pull Kahl's suitcase down. he grabs it and places it on the floor. He looks through it to find some clothes. He hasn't noticed what I was wearing yet, hopefully he does soon. Kahl picks out some clothes and gets dressed with the towel still on... damn, he saw my dong no fair— kidding! Obviously... well, I wouldn't mind seeing his, but I'm not going to go there.

He reaches behind me and grabs his hat slipping it over his bright red curls to once again hide them away.

"We still have about half an hour until the others start to wake up, what do you suppose we do?" I ask curiously.

"Go for a walk around the hotel for a bit?" Kahl suggests

"Sure, why not, we can see if any of the girls are up, which they probably will be..." I agree.

"how do you know they'll be awake fatass?" Kahl questions me.

"They are girls? Obviously they are up early." I tell him.

"fair enough..."

11

Kyles prov

Cartman and I walk out of our hotel room and go down to the girls to see if any of them were awake. Cartman knocks on their door. Bebe answers, she was already fully dressed. "Yes...?" she asks. she had a hairbrush in her hand, so I'm guessing we caught her when she was brushing her hair.

"What do you boys want...?" Bebe asks curiously. Cartman shrugs. "we woke up early and we don't have anything to do so we wanted to check if you guys were awake" he told her.

Bebe fully opens the door. "Do you guys want to come in?" she asks us. I frown shaking my head "I don't think we are allowe—" she pulls Eric and I in.

"Oh Nonsense! Just come in—"

Eric and I walk in. there hotel room was the same as ours just a bit cleaner... "Girls we have visitors!" Bebe chirps.

Wendy, Red, Heidi, Anne and Nichole come out of the bedroom, they were all ready as well. "Why did you let them in here?" Wendy squeaks "They aren't allowed in here!" She crosses her arms and grunts

"Oh Relax Wends! They won't get in trouble they're ..." she pauses and leans into her best friends ear. "They're gay..." I heard that... we aren't... well cartman is.

"Excuse me? we... I'm not gay—" I quickly defend myself. Wendy laughs shaking her head. "Not what I heard..." is she serious right now?

"Clyde was texting me last night and told me you two kissed yesterday! That is so cute!" Bebe squeals. I start to blush, I can't believe this... the whole year level knows that Cartman and I kissed more than once.

"Yeah, and Eric told me you two were dating a few years back" Nichole adds.

"That was never true... he was lying" I say with a deadpan expression, I really couldn't be bothered arguing with these girls right now. "look, I don't know if I'm gay okay? So can we just not talk about this please?" I beg.

"Aw... okay, sorry Kyle" Bebe apologizes. I sigh shaking my head "It's fine..." I am just so confused with my emotions towards the chubby one.

"Well come sit down boys!" Red takes my hand and guides me over to the couch. I felt uncomfortable but I don't say anything. Eric follows behind and takes a seat beside me. by the looks of his face he was also feeling uncomfortable... Red sat beside me and put her hand on my arm. She was being very touchy... she starts feeling up my arm, I watch as her hand slowly reaches down to my lap. Oh god... I just want to leave! Eric looks over at me he gave me a frown. He looks over at Red this time giving her a mean stare. Cartman takes his hand out of his pocket and grabs Red's hand to move it off.

"Stop it, right now, he doesn't like it" Cartman demands. Red scoffs moving away "Gay." She comments before storming off.

"C-Cartman can we leave please?" I beg him. this was a bad idea. Eric nods grabbing a hold of my hand to guide me to the door.

"where are you two going!" Bebe asks. Cartman scoffs shaking his head before pulling me out of their room. I hear Wendy make one last comment before we left.

"They are so gay."

Eric doesn't let go of my hand he stays close and walks with me to the boys room. "You okay?" he asks. I felt really happy that Cartman cared... if he didn't help me back there I would have cried honestly...

"I am now..." I smile up at him. he smiles back at me. "ah... we should probably stop holding hands before we walk in?" I suggest. He nods letting go of my hand.

Cartman and I walk in to see Craig and Tweek sitting at the bench drinking coffee. I try ignoring them and walk past to the table. "Where were you two?" Craig asks.

"None of your business Craig!" Cartman snaps. I frown, why was Eric being so rude to Craig all of a sudden? "Eric be nice..." I whisper to him.

"Be nice? Why would I be nice! He was bullying me yesterday night!" Eric crosses his arms and grunts. Craig was bullying him? what how? Why?

"Wait, when? Why?" I turn to look at Craig. Craig scoffs looking away not wanting to talk. Tweek nudges Craig "Uh yes... the two of them got into a small fight" Tweek tries to explain.

"Oh... what happened?" I ask.

"Craig was teasing Eric..." Tweek explains frowning. Teasing? Why would he do that! I don't say anything after that not wanting to cause more trouble.

We had food and drinks from yesterday's breakfast still in the cupboards, so nobody came in this morning with a tray.

"I'm going to make some toast, do you want any Eric?" I ask. He nods "Can I also have a glass of orange juice?" I nod before walking off to the kitchen to make the toast. Once it was made I placed two plated on the table, one for Me and one for Eric. "you get your orange juice yourself" I poke his belly. He rolls his eyes. "fine..." he pauses "Jew boy" he adds before getting up to get his juice.

The morning went on, the rest of the boys woke up around 8am, part from Clyde whom was still fast asleep.

Mr. Garrison knocks on our door and shouts "you have 10 minutes! Meet us in the lobby!"

I watch as all the boys rush to get ready. nobody was waking up Clyde... poor Clyde. "Eric go wake up Clyde" I demand him. Eric crosses his arms. "why me?" he whines. "because no one else is?" I tell him. Eric whines some more before going off to the bedroom to wake Clyde. All the other boys leave to go to the lobby I stay and wait for Eric knowing he wouldn't like if I left. I wait for 5 minutes until a very tired looking brunette comes out. Poor Clyde he looked terrible, I can't believe nobody woke him up earlier. Even though Clyde was dressed he still looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Where is everyone...?" Clyde groans in a tired tone. I felt bad to tell him that everyone left but I kind of had to. "oh... ah... they are all in the lobby—" I explain.

"Oh. So nobody was planning on waking me? how nice" he scoffs sarcastically. Eric crosses his arms and glares "I woke you!" now Cartman takes the credit for it? he didn't even want to wake Clyde.

"Lets just go before we get in trouble for being late!" I suggest. The two boys nod as they follow me out. We take the elevator down to the lobby. All the students were already there waiting for us. God damn.

"why are you late boys?" Mr. Mackey asks.

"Nobody bothered to wake Clyde, so we had to do it" I explain to Mr. Mackey.

He nods accepting that excuse, luckily. "don't make this a habit mkay?" he adds. I nod. Clyde owes us for this.

"Alright students! Today we will be going to be splitting into two groups! The first group will go to the art gallery and the second group will go to a famous garden! Then we will all have lunch at the mall and swap activities" Mr. Garrison tells us all. I stay close to Stan, Kenny and cartman praying I'm in their group.

Mr. Garrison hands us sheets with the groups we are in, I had my fingers crossed as I read the sheet. I let my eyes scroll down to see who was in my group. Yes! I had Stan. I continue to look. I also had Eric! Awesome. Kenny was in Group 2 that means... but at least he is with Butters. Eric leans over to look at the sheet.

"sweet" he comments.

"If you are group 1 you will be going with Mr. Mackey! If you are group 2 you will be going with Me!" Mr. Garrison tells us all.

"Group 1 over here!" Mr. Mackey calls us over. "Alright, we are going to be catching a bus to the art gallery, I want you to behave mkay? No yelling and being silly mkay? This Art gallery is a special and fun one, instead of standing back and not being allowed to touch the art, the walls are art, you stan in different spots and get another person to take a photo, it will come out as a 3D picture like you are actually there." Woah that actually does sound like a lot of fun! Alike any normal art gallery!

"If you don't behave you will be walking with me mkay?" all the student in group 1 agree to be good.

We make our way out of the hotel and to the front. Their was two buses waiting for our two groups. Usually Stan would sit with Wendy on the bus, but Wendy isn't in our group, so Stan asked me, and of course I said yes!

Cartman looked quite upset... I could tell he wanted to sit beside me. "on the way back you can be my partner Eric," I try light up his mood. He sighs and shrugs "yeah okay." He still seemed kind of sad? That's when I remembered sometimes some buses have five seats at the very back "we could try beat the other boys to the back?" I suggest. Stan and Eric nod. We make sure we are at the front when we get into the bus. Stan races to the back making sure to cover the seats with his whole body so nobody else would sit. I quickly walk over, Stan moves over to the window and I sit in the middle. Cartman sits beside me. Clyde and Token sit in the two spear sits beside Eric.

Honestly I feel really popular, it seems that everyone wants my attention and like they are fighting over it?

I turn towards Stan and talk to him about stuff. I explained what happened this morning with the girls. "damn Red really did that?" he looked disappointed. "imagine if Craig found out? He would be so mad at his cousin dude." Oh yeah, I forgot Red was Craig's cousin. As I continue to chat with Stan I felt something warm touch my hand... I look the down to my hand to see Cartman holding it. it felt so nice, so I don't say anything and just let it happen... I know that is bad... and I know I'm kind of leading him on I just can't help it.

Stan peers over to see that we were holding hands, he gives me a confused stare. Stan leans in to whisper in my ear. "are you dating?" he whispers. I shake my head and whisper back to him. "No... I'm just testing the waters first" I try explain. Stan frowns shaking his head "isn't that leading him on?" damn it... if Stan thinks it is then it must be! "Dude... I can't help it, I want to be affectionate with him" I try explain myself. Stan nods. "Dude that is fine! Just... try not to ... go too far like kissing or anything..."

That was fair enough... Stan gives the best advice. that's why he is my super best friend.

12

Cartmans prov

I am so tired... maybe waking up at 5am wasn't the best idea. My head was aching... I wanted to sleep but I'm scared if I fall asleep I won't be able to wake up. I take out my phone and put my earphones in. maybe some music will wake me up? I slip the plugs into my ear. I was listening to 'poker face' by lady gaga, my favourite song. My eyes were sore from trying to keep the open... I was on the urge of passing out. Kahl turns over to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I love it when Kahl asks if I am okay, it makes me feel important and special.

"mm? yeah... just tired" I answer. Kahl frowns, he looked upset with me? gee what did I do?

"Eric... see? This is what I mean! You wake up so early and now look at you..." he places his day bag on his lap and pulls on my arm.

"lay down right now fatass" he demands. I was a bit confused, but I lay down on the bag.

"close your eyes..." he tells me.

I close my eyes. I was still holding Kahl's hand. I start to feel heavy... my whole body was falling asleep, but my mind was still wide awake. I feel something go through my hair... I open one eye to see Kahl's beautiful face. He was stroking his hand through my hair? This is so gay... I love it so much though! Stan was giving Kahl disapproving looks, but honestly he is just jealous!

Who knew getting affection from Jew boy would be so relaxing and soothing... I wish we could do this every day, I wish we could be together... I love him so much that words can't even explain... we are both so scared though... I don't think there is anything wrong with being gay, but I feel like other people would just look down at me? think that I'm worthless I guess? I'm just not ready to come out for real, even though everyone already can see how gay I am... I guess I'm not hiding anything huh... maybe I should come out?

You know what? The only time I will ever come out is if I have Kahl as a boyfriend... I don't see myself with anyone but him, I know when you are younger people say that and a few weeks later they have a new crush... but it is different for me! I have always liked Kahl deep down but scared to admit it to myself... and I have never liked anyone else how I like him...

I love him.

The bus ride wasn't that much longer. Once we arrived I slowly sat up. I rub my eyes and yawn. God I am just so tired. I get up and make my way off the bus.

"Cartman wait—" Kahl grabs my wrist.

"what?" I ask

"That shirt suits you, thanks for wearing it" Oh. Yeah. I forgot I was wearing the shirt Kahl got me. I smile.

"of course I would wear it... why wouldn't I?" I reply. We all get off the bus. Once everyone was off Mr. Mackey goes through expectations he has and rules that we have to follow before we were allowed inside.

Kyles prov

We walk inside to the reception, their was a young blonde lady waiting for us inside. "Hello children! Welcome to Artvo! The 3D Art gallery! My name is Jess Hayes! I will be helping with your group, if anyone of you need help with taking photos I'll be here to help" she chirps. "Now put your day bags behind the counter, we will give them back at the end of our tour!" she adds. We pass our bags over the counter and enter the art gallery. It was so colorful, the walls were covered in paintings. Things like crossing a bridge, surfing to get eaten by a dinosaur, I wonder how good these photos will turn out.

I stay with Stan and Cartman as we go in and look around. It is a shame Kenny isn't in our group.

"guys! Look at this one let's take a picture on the bridge—" Eric calls out. I ask Jess Hayes if she can take the photo. And she was willing to take it. we get in the potions we need to stand, we pretend we are falling off the bridge. She took the photo and it actually turned out good! Wow this whole 3D art thing actually works. Stan, Cartman and I go around taking all sorts of funny photos, we were having so much fun.

We were one of the first people to finish the whole gallery. For around 20 minutes we just sit around in the reception area being quite bored waiting for everyone else.

"Dudes... this is so boring" Eric whines. I agree waiting for everyone is so boring, why can't they just hurry up?

"Boys...? What are you doing? We still have half an hour here... mkay?" Mr. Mackey explains to the three of us, we all groan... we have to wait a whole half an hour? Seriously? I look over at the other two. Stan was on his phone now and Eric was rubbing his eyes yawning... poor Eric he looks so sleepy. I slip off my day bag and place it in my lap. I zip open the bag and take out an energy drink. I bought it yesterday at the mall in case I got tired, but Eric looks like he needs it more. I hand it over to him.

"Here, it will help you wake up..." I smile. He opens the cap and chugs it.

"Why are you so tired Cartman?" Stan asks. Eric doesn't answer he just shrugs.

I think Stan should know about what happened this morning... I keep thinking about what we spoke about- well... not just that, I still can't believe I walked in on Eric naked!? I want to tell Stan so badly, but I'm just scared? How would I even tell him without him calling me gay or something? Plus he told Kenny when Eric and I kissed yesterday night! So what if he tells Kenny this? More rumors will only spread... but then again I feel bad because the last time I kept a secret Stan was mad at me!

"Something wrong Kyle? I can tell when something is on your mind... so don't lie" shit... now what do I do?

"c-can I tell you later?" I ask in a stutter. Stan frowns but accepts that now isn't the right time to speak about anything personal.

Half an hour soon passes. I was checking all the photos I took since Monday, I didn't take many, I don't like it when my phone is out of storage.

Mr. Mackey gathers all of group 1 together so we could leave to go to lunch. After lunch we have that lame garden tour thing, what is so cool about a garden anyways? I'm sure someone like butters enjoyed himself there, but I have never been interested in flowers and stuff like that.

We get back on the bus to head to the mall where we will meet group 2. I will make sure to ask Kenny if it was fun or not.

The bus ride was only five minutes. Group 2 was already at the mall waiting for us. I go over to Kenny and butters the moment I got off the bus. "Hey Ken, how was the garden?" I ask curiously

"eh, wasn't that cool." Kenny shrugs. "Butters enjoyed it though!" of course Butters enjoyed himself.

"Oh, Cool, Artvo was cool I guess, we had to wait for a while to leave" I explain to the two.

"Kahl, Kahl! Kahlll!" I hear Eric call out from behind me. what does he want?

"Yes Fatass?" I spin around to see what he wants.

"Kahl, oh my god guess what?"

"Just tell me fatass."

"I found a taco bell! It's on the third floor of the mall!" Cartman exclaims. I give him a 'are you serious' stare before shaking my head. "I don't care—"

"Kahl please~"

"Take Clyde! He actually likes Tacos! I'm not going to be late back to the meeting spot because you wanted to wait around for a taco bell order fatass." I snap.

"God you're such an asshole!" Cartman hisses. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. I walk off leaving cartman to have a sook.

"Hey Stan, I have time to talk—" I whisper. He nods taking my arm pulling me over to a corner table.

"Okay— so, tell me what is going on?" Stan leans forward ready to hear what I had to say, I am just so nervous...

"w-well... this morning I woke up early... I went to the bathroom and I... I didn't know Stan! I saw his—"

"just tell me dude."

"I saw his dick..."

"who's dick?" stan asks

"Cartmans! It's not that big of a deal for most guys but... I couldn't stop staring and... I just can't stop thinking about it dude!" I was in a full panic.

"Kyle! Dude! Calm down... just, uh... gosh I dunno man, I've never been it a situation like this, well... how big was it?"

"Stan! you are supposed to try make me forget not remember!" I scoff

"Well, isn't it trying to help your mind to cope with what you saw?"

None of what Stan was saying made any sense! Ugh. "I-It was... big yes, okay?

"pfft— you actually stared at it that long to know how big? Gay—"

"oh shut up Stan!" I hiss.

Kenny and butters come around to our table. "Hey fellas!" Butters chirps.

"Oh, hey Butters..." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asks.

"Oh he is just confused with his sexuality"

"STAN! shut up!" I snap angerly

"Oh Kyle! Once upon a time I was confused too! But then I worked out I was Bi-curious!" Butters tells me. I don't care what sexuality he is! This still doesn't change what is going on in my stupid mind!

"Look, it's too complicated! You wouldn't understand..." I try explaining.

"Yeah I wouldn't, I couldn't see why anyone would like that fat boy" Kenny laughs.

"for god sakes I don't have a crush on that fat ignorant asswipe!" I shout before storming off. God! the only person I actually /want/ to be around is the person I was trying to avoid all along! This is so stupid and a bad decision... I take the stairs to the third floor to find that stupid fat fuck. I could see his pathetic fat ass waiting in line for his taco through the window. I walk in and walk up to Eric.

"Kahl...? What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come?" Cartman asks confused.

"oh shut it! I only came here because Stan and Kenny are pissing me off and for once the only person I want to be around is you—" I could see a big smug smirk reach onto Eric's lips as I spoke.

"Well... now you are here, want anything?" Eric offers. I was kind of hungry... "do they have salads?"

"salad? What are you a vegan Kahl?"

"No! I'm not a fucking vegan!" I growl.

"okay, okay calm down! I'll get you a stupid salad."

It was finally our turn to order some food. Eric orders some sort of spicy taco, and for me he bought me a Greek salad. We sat down at our table and waited for our food to be ready. it took a while for it to be ready. I knew this would happen! We still have to eat our food and then walk all the way back up to meeting spot.

"Cartman why couldn't you just get something from upstairs?" I grunt. He shook his head.

"It is taco bell Kahl! We /need/ this!"

"No, /you/ want this cartman! I couldn't really give a shit."

We soon got our food. Cartman was being a pig while eating, making a big mess all over the table and floor, gross and I can't believe I'm getting feelings for him...? like how is that even possible?

"Cartman, we are running late hurry up!" I demand. He deliberately takes his time, are you serious right now? God he is such an ass!

"That's it! I'm leaving" I push out my chair and walk off. I glance back at Eric who was shoving the last piece of hot chilly taco into his mouth.

"wait! Kahl! I'm done" he runs behind me. he was a gross sweaty mess. "gross." I grunt. Why did I come here? Why did I give in?

I check my phone, we only had a few minutes until group 1's bus was going to leave! "Cartman hurry the fuck up" I run up the stairs I could see the fatass behind me struggling to even keep up. We had to push past a few people now on the second floor, we could make it! then the stupid fatass went and slipped! God damn it. I was honestly ready to just leave him there.

I let out a loud sigh before running back over to Cartman to help him up. "God you're so fat..." I grunt as I try pull him up. "come on let's go—" I take his hand and run. We were on the third floor. We run towards the exit and spot our group getting on the bus. I bolt pulling Eric along with me.

Thank god. We /just/ made it.

Now both of us were sweaty, tired messes. I take a seat in the bus and try to catch my breath.

"where the hell did you go?" Stan leans over to my seat.

"I went with the stupid fatass to get his stupid lunch" I grunt angerly.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me!" Eric whines.

"I told you we would be late!!" I scold at him

"But we weren't we were right on time Kahl!" Eric hisses back.

"Oh my god! You two fight like an old married couple just date already"

"w-what! Stan! s-shut up!" I stutter. Why does Stan have to go and say things like this? He knows how I feel about the whole situation... he knows my emotions! Nobody seems to want to care about how I feel do they? I simply stand up in my seat and move.

I'm fucking done.


	3. part 3

13: THIS WILL CONTAIN MILD NSFW/SMUT WRITING. 

Cartmans prov

Woah... Kahl seemed pretty upset, I was worried about him, a part of me wanted to see if he was okay but I have a feeling that I was one of the people who ticked Kahl off... I should have just listened to him... no— no this isn't my fault! Kahl and I always argue about things, Stan was the one who pushed it over the edge and made him really pissed not me!

"Great going Stan." I spat.

"Excuse me? what did I do?" he questions, like he doesn't know?

"this is your fault!" I get up and storm off. I make my way to the front of the bus holding onto the chairs as a walk. I take a seat beside Kahl to see if he was okay.

"hey dude are you okay?" I asked, I can't believe I actually cared for this stupid Jew...

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone!" he sniffles. He had tears in his eyes. What was wrong? I don't understand why he is crying...

"Kahl, please I want to help fix whatever I did to make you feel that way—" I grab his arm and pull on it to get him to face me.

"No! you don't get it fatass! It's not you! It's me! I just don't understand what I'm feeling okay?" he snaps at me. he sounded really upset.

"... Do you want to ditch?" I ask

"Huh?"

"Ditch! Butters told me we have to go on this lame tour around the garden... why don't we ditch the tour and walk around with just the two of us?" I suggest.

Kahl sniffles a bit more pulling on the sleeves of his shirt. "I-I guess so... wait no... we will get into trouble!" he was such a worrier!

"Trust me Kahl... we won't, I will make sure. You need this, you need to clear your mind from everything, being around people won't help you!" I cup Kahl's cheeks and stare into his glistening glassy green eyes.

"Eric..." he frowns. "Well... okay, but we better not get into trouble fatass" he firmly implies

"we won't I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky Kahl~"

"dude. That's gay" he laughs

"heh, I guess so? Too bad." I chuckle a bit.

The bus ride wasn't much longer. When we got off there was a tour guide waiting to guide us around like trained animals. God I hate tour guides they drive me insane! I take a hold of Kahl's small cute hand and pull him away from our group. The garden had beautiful seas of colorful flowers, the colours were so gorgeous and bright, the grass was a bright green it matched Kahl's hat. I run with the other as we run as far as we can from our group until we collapse into a bed of stunning vibrant colors. I couldn't help but laugh. A smile from cheek to cheek... I have never been this happy...

I turn over to my side and so does Kahl, our eyes meet... he was also smiling, so bright, I have never seen him this happy. His hat had fallen off his head, his big red curls were showing. I reach my hand out and run it through the curls. Kahl's face was crimson... it was just too cute. I run my other hand through the sea of roses. I carefully take one out of the ground and slip it into Kahl's hair. The red head only seemed to blush more.

I slowly move my hand down towards the others hand grabbing a hold of it again. I interlock my fingers into his, a love lock as many would call it.

"I'm glad I trusted you Eric~" he purrs. His tone was so flirtaous... was Kahl flirting with me?

"Mhm... heh, you're welcome!" all of a sudden I felt nervous and weak. My stomach was tying up in knots, I couldn't breathe.

Kahl's smooth pale hand reaches out to my chubby cheek. He leans forward staring deeply into my eyes. My own face was turning a bright salmon pink.

We both began to move in, Kahl was only inches away from my face, our lips almost touching. Kahl leans in. the space between our lips break. My eyes flutter close. I could feel my heart beating millions of seconds. I move closer, my arms rest on his shoulders. I wanted more then just a kiss... I press in harder... I slowly open my mouth only to be shoved away by Kahl...

"I-I'm so sorry!" I was freaking out! Did I go to far? Shit.

"No... no! it's fine Eric, I just... we shouldn't even be kissing! Let alone full making out! We just— we aren't dating or anything... I'm just... I'm sorry, I'm still trying to work out my emotions I know it's bad... I shouldn't be kissing you I know okay? I- I—"

I cut him off with a deep kiss... he kisses back, it felt so good but felt so wrong at the same time. He pulls back again.

"Eric— please! I still need time..." he slowly gets up to his feet. I stand up too. "I don't want to hurt you... what if I don't actually feel the emotions you want me to feel? I need to find out if I like you before I do this Eric! Please understand"

"Yeah... Yeah of course, I understand..." I was a bit upset but I just want Kahl to feel happier... and if this is what makes him happy then so be it.

"... we can still hold hands?" Kahl smiles sweetly.

"Ah, Yeah. I would like that very much!" I take a hold of his hand and walk close to him through the garden beds.

"Kahl, when we kissed... did you want too kiss me?" I ask concerned

He bites his lip nervously looking away, his face was heating up. "well, I mean yeah... I did want to kiss you, I just don't want to hurt you... what if my feelings are not really want I'm feeling?"

"But... Kahl, there is only one way to find out how you feel about me~" I try convincing him.

"Eric, trust me, just give it time okay?"

I sigh and nod. I give him a fake smile. I really wished he would just take risks... but this isn't a no! he might like me! he is just working everything out... I'll give him the time.

We make our way back to our group and try blend in, acting like we never even left. Nobody really seemed to notice which was good. I let go of Kahl's hand when we were back. I knew people would give us some judgment glares if we continued to hold hands... so it was only for the best.

The tour was still on, it took about half an hour to finish. It was so boring! They just spoke about how they look after certain flowers and what they are called! It was so stupid... once we were done I was relived! That was so boring.

The bus was waiting outside for us. I stay with Kahl on the bus even after everything that just happened... honestly more so because that all happened! Now I know that there might be a chance Kahl would want to be with me!

Stan came over and sat in the sit behind us. "where were you two?" oh shit, he knew we ran off?

"We got bored and ran off—" I scoff. Why does Stan need to know anyways? He will just make fun of Kahl.

"Oh ... Kyle I'm sorry if I made you mad" yeah he better say sorry!

"Dude, its fine now, I feel better" Kahl smiles. He takes a hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I had a talk with Eric... he made me feel calm" he gives me a smile.

Yes! I bet he likes me! he might not be ready to admit it yet, but it's obvious! Or that is just my mind wanting Kahl so badly... probably that...

Damn it.

I actually thought I could be good enough for Kahl? What is wrong with me! he deserves so much better... I guess I will only feel love in my dreams...

The bus takes us back to the hotel. Group 2 weren't there yet. It was pretty late by the time we got home. For dinner the teachers organized fish and chips for us. Just the plain things like fish and potato cakes, nothing special like burgers and wraps... Group 2 came back around 6pm. We lounged around watching TV for a while as we waited for Dinner. Dinner came at around 7pm... I really wanted to sleep... today has been a big day and I woke up so early...

I wasn't that hungry which for me is very unusual... I ate a few chips and one flake before heading to the bedroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"Eric...? Are you okay? You didn't eat much..." it was Kahl. Why does he care so much? I don't deserve to be cared about... specially by him.

"I'm fine Kahl... I just need sleep" that was true but also false... I wasn't fine... I felt like shit, I was not motivated to do anything or think anything! I just wanted to sleep, at least then I wouldn't need to worry about anything around me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kahl asks one last time.

I simply nod.

Kahl sighs giving me a weak smile before leaving the room.

I get into loose clothes and climb into bed. My eyes fell heavy and as soon as I knew it I was fast asleep.

Cartmans dream

Kyle was on top of Eric, he was dressed in his jersey persona. He looked mad... he was getting extremely close to the others face. Jersey Kyles knee was in between Cartmans legs rubbing up against him. Eric was lovestruck, drool running out of his mouth, hearts in eyes. Kyle leans in kissing his lips with passion and lust. He slips his tongue in exploring every inch...it felt amazing... the more his member was rubbed against the hornier he felt... he was hard. Eric began to feel wet— wait a minute...

Cartmans prov

I wake up in a sweat. It was around midnight. Everyone was asleep. I was having trouble to control my breathing. I close my eyes tightly for a moment "No no—" I groan as I lift up my covers slowly... why is this happening here? Why at the hotel? In the hotel bed? I felt wet and sticky... it was so uncomfortable... my cock was stiff and hard, up like a tent... I needed to fix this before I did anything. I slowly reach my hand down to my member. I wrap my hand around it... oh god... "I really shouldn't..." I mumble. But what was I supposed to do...? 

14 THIS WILL CONTAIN NSFW/SMUT WARNING!! 

Kyles Prov

I hadn't fallen asleep, so much was on my mind... about Eric, about the kiss... how I feel for him, my mind is going crazy. I was wide awake on my phone under the covers looking at funny videos on Instagram... I hear a noise below me, it sounded like a rustle, was Eric awake... I turn off my phone and slowly sit up. The bathroom was open, and the light was shining in, so the bedroom was not too dark. I lean over the side not wanting to call Cartman in case he was asleep.

Oh. My. God.

Eric had his hand around his cock rubbing at it... I felt so bad for watching but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him! he had his phone beside him with an image, but I was too far away to see what he was looking at.

"nnnngh... mmnnh Kahl~"

I gasp covering my mouth stumbling back. He was moaning my name? oh god... now I felt worse for watching. I wanted to stop there but my sick mind wanted to see more... I lean back over my eyes glued on his cock... why was it so big? Fuck... maybe I am gay—

"Hnhhhh~ Kahl~ Oh Kahl~" he began to moan a bit louder, I watch as he bites his lip going faster with his cock... now I was getting horny for watching!

THIS IS SO WRONG!  
I wanted to see what he was staring at, what was that image? It's not porn or anything... I lean closer over the bar holding my bed, I try allowing my eyes to adjust to the bright light.

Wait—

What the fuck! that is a picture of me!

I was leaning too over the bar, I didn't notice I was falling... I was too focused on why Eric was jerking off to a picture of me... I bent over too much I flipped over.

"Fuck!"

I fall right on Cartmans bed right in front of him.

"Kahl!?" he screeches

I rub my arm, I banged it on the pole as he I fell. My eyes move from my injury and scan over Eric's cock... shit—

"W-what are you doing fatass??!" I hiss

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I watch as Eric slips his dick back into his pants and crosses his legs over... he was still hard he didn't finish the job...

"I saw fatass! Cut the shit! Why are you jerking off to a picture of me??" my face was heated. I was pissed.

"I— I didn't... I didn't think you were awake!?" he loudly whispers.

"What? Seriously? That doesn't even matter! You still did it! that's disgusting!"

"everyone does it! it's natural!"

"They don't do it with a picture of /me!?/" I snap

"wait... Ew. Ew. Ew. The bed sheets are wet, you're disgusting!" I move back a bit away from the gross mess. "did you have a wet dream or something... please don't tell me I was a part of it—" I felt like I was going to be sick!

"Well... I- err... m-maybe...? Sorta?" Eric stutters.

"SORTA?? DUDE!" I knew the fat fuck liked me, but I didn't know he liked me that much!

"keep your voice down—!" Eric snaps. He grabs a hold of my wrist I try pull away I didn't want him touching me!!

"Let go of me!" I hiss. He drags me out of the bedroom into the bathroom. He locks the door.

"Let go of me right now fatass!" I shove him off with my other hand. He lets go looking down... he was ashamed.

"Kahl... let me explain—"

"NO! EXPLAIN WHAT? What the hell is there to explain Eric?" I shout.

"Kahl can you keep your voice down /please/ just listen to me! it's not my fucking fault you looked so fucking hot as your jersey self! God fucking damn it!" he was pissed at me?! I'm the only one who should be piss—

Wait did he say hot?

"Hot?! A-are you sexually attracted to my jersey self?" I ask.

"well— I ... mainly yes... but even when you're normal! I just feel so weird being around you! God— I'm gay..."

"Yes... Yes you are" I cross my arms and sigh. I take a sit on the bathroom floor tapping the spot beside me. "sit." I demand

Eric takes a seat beside me.

"I'm sorry. Just— if you want to jerk off don't... do it to a picture of me—"

"y-yeah of course..."

"next time I'll just help you~" what the fuck am I saying?? Did I just put my jersey accent on?? Fuck it! lets have some fun with this instead of being mad!

"W-What!??" he stutters, he was so confused. Honestly this was kind of fun~

I turn around and lean in pinning him down to the floor. "You heard me~" I hum softly as I slide my knee in between his legs. He looked helpless, is his face wasn't red before it sure will be now.

"K-Kahl~?" god he was being so cute!

"Wow~ you are hard... did thinking of me /seriously/ make you feel like this?"

He slowly nods biting his lip.

"I never knew how much you liked me Eric~" I kept my jersey accent knowing that Cartman would only get hornier. This is fucking fun!

Eric grapples onto to me as I lean in and out of nowhere we were kissing at first it smooth and slow and then that's when Eric used his tongue.

I have never been this happy... we fight for dominance, I battle his tongue with my own. pushing my body up against him rubbing my leg against his cock.

"Kahl nghh mmnnh f-fuck!" he moans into my ear.

"Keep it down fatass!" I snap at him as I keep grinding against his cock.

I lean back staring into his helpless eyes...

"So Eric~ want me to help you fix your little problem~" my jersey accent was thick.

"Mmmhm~ "he moans out.

I slowly pull-down Eric's pants slipping his cock out.

"suck my balls~" he purrs

"Ha-ha no."

"What!? /please/" he begs

"Pshh. No. not... now—" I hum slowly.

"Stupid Jew..." he scoffs.

"You keep that up and you won't even get a hand job—" I snap at him.

He huffs, shutting up now.

I grasp my hand around his cock and start to stroke it up and down. I go faster as the time went on... his moans were too loud he muffles them into his sleeve. I was going so fast now, he throws his head back letting out a loud moan, "K-Kahl I-I'm about to ahhhh~" he moans. The cum slides out from the top down to my hand... I glance up at him and back at my hand...

I pull my hand back staring at the cum on my hand. I can't believe I just did that! for Eric Cartman! Jesus Christ...

I get up and quickly wash my hand at the sink with soap, the feeling of the goo felt sticky and warm... it was so weird to touch.

Eric pulls his pants up and gets up to his feet. He was all sweaty, his hair was soaked with sweat, it was messy as hell.

"well look at you~ enjoyed yourself hmm?" I chuckle stepping toward the other. I wrap my arms around his neck as I stare lovingly into his eyes.

"Kiss me Jew~"

I smirk. I smack my lips against the others kissing him with passion. I am so in love... with Eric Cartman. He kisses back just as passionate. I feel the other grab a hold of my ass. I moan into the kiss. He lifts me up onto the bathroom counter keeping the kiss tight, our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. I slip my tongue in first this time. I explore every inch of his mouth... this feeling was utterly amazing. I literally can't even— the butterflies in my stomach were going insane I almost felt sick, a good kind of sick, a nervous lovesick.

He pulls back slowly the salvia that connected to our two mouths breaks slowly, a bit of drool dribbling down from Eric's mouth. I lean in and lick it off.

"So ah... Kahl~ you figured out if you like me yet?" he said in a smartass way.

"Oh shut up fatass! You know I do... you just want me to say it" I snap at him.

"Mhm~ say it please baby~?" he whines.

I huff. "Eric Cartman, I Kyle broflovski have a crush on you." I smile.

"Sweet"

"everything is sweet to you Eric" I laugh shaking my head.

"So, we a couple now~?" Eric asks. good question.

"Cartman, I do have a crush on you... but I think we have to keep all of this a secret, just for now? My mother can /not/ find out... and I'm just not ready for everyone to find out... is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course man—I mean... babe ah... honey?"

"oh my god, you're adorable" I squish his cheeks together.

"It's like 2am... we should ah... sleep?" Eric laughs nervously.

I whine. "But I just want to have more fun with you~"

"We can cuddle together for a little before bed~?" he suggests.

"I would love that!" I hum.

He takes a hold of my hand. He unlocks the bathroom door and we walk back into the bedroom.

"shit..." Eric grumbles

Oh right. The bed sheets. Forgot about that.

"we... can erm... find some new bedsheets in the lobby maybe?" I ask, I wasn't sure if Eric wanted to go out at night or not.

"well... we have no choice do we?" he huffs.

"It will only take a few minutes..." I smile.

Cartmans prov

The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

Everything happened so quickly! One moment Kahl is screaming at me the next I'm moaning as he strokes my dick!

I can't believe I'm basically /with/ Kahl! After all these years of loving him! I'm so excited!

We walk out into the dark halls, it was like a scene from a horror movie, I was so ready for some creepy old lady or small little girl at the end of the hallway ready to kill.

"You alright?" Kahl asks me.

I nod smiling to support my answer. He squeezes my hand and smiles back giving me a kiss on my cheek. That made me feel a lot better. I walk into the elevator, which was lit up, thank god. We go down to the lobby. I was too nervous to talk with the lady behind the counter to Kahl did it for me... he is so nice to me.

"Hey, ah, where can we get an extra bed sheet? Just the bottom sheet?" Kahl asks.

The lady takes something from under the counter. It was a clean new bedsheet. She passes it over to me. "thank you..." I mutter

"If the bed sheet is dirty just put it in the basket in the kitchen, every room has one, one of the workers will come collect it tomorrow hon." The counter lady explains.

Kahl and I go back up to our rook to change the bed sheets. I stay in the bedroom quietly putting the new cover on and Kahl took the sheet out to basket. We were both so tired after all that. I collapse onto my clean bed. Kahl lays down beside me. I pull the covers up to cover the two of us up to our chest. Kahl leans his head on my chest and stays close to me. "I love you babe..." I sigh happily.

"I love you too Eric..."

15

Stans prov

It was around 7am in the morning, the sun was shining into my eyes burning my eyelids. I groan as I turn over digging my face into my pillow... it wasn't much help. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. "ugh..." everyone else was asleep. I look to the side to see Kyle wasn't in his bed, maybe he was in the bathroom? I slip out from my covers and slowly climb down my ladder. My hair was a totally mess. I grab my beanie from the top before I reached to the floor and slipped it on.

I glance down to Cartmans bed... wait—

Is that Kyle? I'm confused... Why is Kyle sleeping beside Cartman? Okay, calm down stan there has to be an explanation ...right? I stand over the two looking at them. Kyle was cuddled up to the others chest and Cartman had an arm around him, they looked like a couple...

Kyles prov

I was feeling the warm sun light hit my face, it was comforting as I rest my eyes, until I felt cold, the sun was blocked from my view. I groan slowly sitting up. I rub my eyes and try to adjust to the light— I see a figure in front of me,

Wait— Stan??

"Stan...?" I yawn rubbing my eyes. I turn to my right and spot the fatass. Oh shit... I must have fallen asleep in his bed! Shit...

"Kyle...?" Stan raises his eyebrow at me. his arms were crossed. "Hm...?" he wanted me to explain...

"...Eric woke up last night— he was err... having a nightmare?" I lie.

"Bullshit." Stan snaps at me.

"F-fine! But Stan you can't tell anyone! You have to promise me..." I beg.

"Okay, okay dude I promise just spit it out"

"Okay- last night... I was still awake, I didn't know Cartman was either... I heard noises so I look down a-and... he was ... erm ... jerking off— moaning my... ahem... name" my face began to go red as I explained. Stans eyes went wide as he looks down at me in utter shock.

"and?? What did you do?" he asks.

"... I ah... fuck... I just gave him a hand job, maybe made out with him heheh..." I look away from Stan too embarrassed to even look at him and tell him that I've fallen for Eric Cartman!

"...You, You gave him a hand job? And made out with him?" Stan sounded as If he didn't believe me!

"you... seriously did that?" he asks again.

"YES!!"

"Heh. Gay." He laughs. He is laughing? I thought he would be judgmental?

"Uhm... what's so funny?" I ask him.

"It's just really weird how you use to hate him and now ... heheh"

"oh shut up stan" my face was bright red.

"So- you two in a relationship?" Stan asks me.

I shrug a bit. I glance down at Eric who was still sleeping... he looked so adorable. "Mmm... maybe? Yes? Kind of? But we are keeping it on the low... okay? Don't tell anyone, please? I was basically begging him.

Stan huffs nodding putting a hand on his heart, "I swear I won't tell a single soul." He smiles

"Heh... Thanks dude—"

Clyde's prov

What the fuck.

I get up to go to the bathroom and hear this? Oh spill the tea.

I peak out of the bathroom door as I listen in on Stan and Kyles conversation... Kyle gave Eric a hand job huh...? Interesting. Oh? And they made out... hmm

The girls will love to hear this...

If I tell the girls ...? I'll be even more popular then I already am! God I'm a genius, the chicks are going to love me!

Now... I need to get out of the bathroom without Stan and Kyle suspecting I heard anything, that's easy, I'm a great actor.

I stroll out of the bathroom. I yawn loudly and look over at Stan and Kyle... "Oh... morning boys..." I smile at them.

"ah... morning Clyde?" Kyle was sitting at the edge of Cartmans bed now. "You sleep well?" Kyle asks.

"yeah,, pretty good" I shrug. I spin around to the bedroom door.

"where are you going dude?" Stan asks me.

"Checking on the ladies, making sure they woke up okay" I shrug

"More like checking out the ladies..." Kyle mutters under his breath.

"I heard that! I'm not a perv geez!" I scoff.

I leave the bedroom and go out into the main room. I couldn't be bothered putting my shoes on, so I just leave into the halls. Some people were walking through the halls but mainly the cleaners were around. I turn to the room bedside ours which was the girls room. I knock on their door and wait.

Wendy answers the door, she was already fully dressed. Damn girls get ready fast.

"what are you doing here Clyde?" She snaps at me.

"Let me in Wendy" I cross my arms and wait. She shakes her head and closes the door on me. I knock again. I hear two voices behind the door, then Bebe opened the door, "Heyy Clyde" she giggles lightly.

"H-Hey—Hottie" I wink playfully. She giggles some more.

NAILED IT.

"So, Ah, I've got... gossip for you" I smirk.

"Ooh gossip!" she smiles brightly. Bebe grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me into the room. Sweet.

"Girls! Clyde has gossip for us!" all the girls gather around me, god I feel so special.

I put on my charming smirk "Ladies... ladies one at a time~" I hums. The girls giggle, one of them even touches my arm! I'm so popular.

"Tell us the gossip Clyde!" Red squeaks.

"Well if you say so—"

I clear my throat. "So Eric and Kyle, I know there has been rumors going around that they are dating, but check what I heard, I over heard Kyle telling stan that Cartman was jerking off last night Kyles name, and guess what? Kyle helped him by giving him a hand job!" the girls all squeal giggling and laughing.

"They are so cute together!" Bebe giggles. I glance over at Wendy she had a big angry frown on her face. What was her problem?

"Something wrong Wendy?" I ask.

"Obviously! This is invading their privacy! What if more rumors go around and Kyle finds out? Who is he going to blame? Stan. he is going to blame Stan! he hasn't told anyone else! He has no idea you even know? Do you want Stan and Kyle in another fight?" she squeaks. Her voice is so annoying... why is she even stressing?? Nothing is gonna happen she needs to chill.

"Calm down Wendy... nothing is going to happen, jeez" I roll my eyes at her. All the other girls agree with me. "I never knew how cool you are!" Red giggles.

"You'll see Clyde! Just wait... you wont be so popular when everyone finds out /you/ caused the fight!" she storms off into the bedroom slamming the door. Damn that girl has a temper. She's so annoying.

"Hey Clyde, ~ I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" Bebe asks.

I can't believe Bebe asked me out! Hell yes!! "YES!? AHEM I mean- ah yeah sounds cool babe" I wink playfully at her, she giggles again.

"No fair Bebe! You can't keep him all for yourself" Red scoffs frowning. Wow the girls love me! honestly why is Wendy so mad? This is better for everyone not just me, I'm not greedy... am I?

Wendy's prov

what is wrong with him!! god he makes me sick! So mad! He isn't thinking about other people! Only himself, he is being selfish and greedy! I can't believe my own best friend has fallen under his stupidity! Am I the only smart one?

I swear to god if this ends with Stan and Kyle fighting I am going to kick Clyde's ass! I want to tell Stan before anything does happen... but the embarrassment it will give Eric and Kyle when they find out every girl knows...

What am I going to do? I feel bad, I can't just leave it for the last minute! This is so confusing.

I walk out of the room, I can see out of the corner of my eye.. Clyde flirting it up with my best friend! She is such a whore! God damn it. I pushed past them.

"Wendy what is wrong with you!?" Bebe shouts at me.

"What's wrong with me? No. what's wrong with you!" I shout before leaving the hotel room. I want to cry... I'm losing my best friend because of that asshole! How could Clyde do this? Just yesterday both Cartman and Kyle helped him! now this? he makes me so mad.

I make my way down the halls towards the boys hotel room... I wanted to tell them so bad... but I just can't... maybe I should tell a teacher? Maybe...

Well... no point of going back to my room, the girls are too busy whoring it up with Clyde. I knock on the door hoping that someone answers. Stan answers... I feel the guilt rise in me, but I still say nothing.

"Wendy? Ah, hey?" gosh he looked so cute in the morning!

"Hey Stan... I got bored so I ah wanted to see if you were awake" I smile nervously, I'm scared he can see right through my lies.

"Oh? Well come in then, Kyle is awake too" he explains to me. I walk in. the boys room smelled disgusting I felt like puking at the smell it was horrible! I put my hand up to my nose to try block the smell...

Kyle was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Wendy" he calls out. I smile and wave.

Stan takes me over to the couch and we sit beside Kyle. I felt so awkward... "is everyone else asleep...?" I ask nervously, I really didn't know what to talk about, only one thing was running through my mind.

"yeah, I think Butters is awake, he is getting dressed though" Stan answers

"Morin Fellas!" Butter chirps as he enters the living space. "Wendy? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Ah, just bored I guess" I felt sick to my stomach all this lying was really messing with my head.

"Cool!" Butters takes a seat on the other couch. "Eric is awake... he looks very tired though!" Butters informs us.

Out comes Cartman, his hair was a mess, it was in front of his eyes, and not to mention he wasn't wearing pants! Did he start to get dress then give up? Sounds like Cartman to me. my cheeks go a shade of pink I look away covering my eyes.

Stan shot a glare at Cartman. "Cartman go put pants on! Wendy is here" Stan orders. Cartman scoffs.

"No! I'm not putting pants on! She shouldn't even be here" he hissed. Eric made his way over to us, he full on collapses onto Kyle wrapping his arms around him. aw. "I'm tired..." he whines to Kyle.

"I know fatass... I know" he shook his head and sighed. Kyle wraps a hand around him and pats his back gently. I could see the visible uncomfortable look Stan had on his face, he wasn't use to this two like this yet. I wasn't either... Butters seemed fine, like he has seen it all already, he is Eric's best friend so assume they talk a lot... he thinks this is normal by now.

Just seeing the two all close and hugging made me nervous, I want to tell them so bad... but for some reason I just can't get the words out... maybe if I just tell Stan? no that would be going behind their back basically... I'm so stuck on what to do.

"Is something wrong Wendy? You seem upset...?" I knew Stan could see through me, he knows me too well.

"I'm fine Stan..." this is all a lie! I'm going insane. "I have to go—" I get up and leave. I couldn't take it!!

Stans prov

Did I do something wrong? So many things were running through my mind, what did I do? why was she mad?

"Aw snap! Wendy Is pissed at you" Cartman laughs. The fatass thought it was funny?

"Shut up cartman..." I cross my arms and frown. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, that's just how girls be Stan! ah... sometimes they love you other days they want nothing to do with you! I don't deal with girls anymore they're too complicated." Butters told me.

"so you're gay?" I ask

"w-what? I didn't say that!" Butters panics.

"You basically did" Cartman adds on to what I said.

"No! No I didn't" aw butters is getting embarrassed...

"ah huh~ you probably want to go suck Kennys balls!" Cartman was taking it too far now.

"No! No I don't! you want to suck Kyles balls!" Butters snaps

"actually I want him to suck my balls" Cartman snickers

"FATASS!" Kyle whacks him on the nose.

"Fucking Jew" cartman swats Kyles hand away. "Yeah I do, so what~?"

"I- ah... well..." Kyles face began to go red. "Shut up." Was all he could say.

"Aw." Butters giggles "are you two a thing now?"

"yes—" Cartmans answers straight away.

"nO—" Kyle quickly answers

"Yes they are Butters, Kyle its only fair Eric gets to tell Butters if you told me" I explain.

"You told stan? he is going to be a snitch and tell everyone!" Cartman pouts

"No he won't fatass!" Kyle rolls his eyes...

Its so weird how the two of them are together yet still fight like old times... it's weird... but I'll get use to it. hopefully...

Cartmans prov

People start waking up, I actually get the courage to put some pants on. I slowly slide off the couch groaning loudly. Kahl glances over at me shaking his head. "you're so lazy." He huffs.

"I am." I admit to him. I make my way to the bedroom to get dressed. I slip some brown jeans on and blue Simpsons shirt too. He doesn't mind the Simpsons that much, but family guy? He hates family guy. Eric combs his hair through with his fingers today, he was too tired how he looked. Cartman slips his beanie on, his hair still showing out of his hat. He grabs his red hoodie and throws that on too.

"Come on Eric! We are going down to the lobby!" Kahl calls out.

"I'm coming... jeez" I call out. I make my way to the main room, Kahl was waiting for me fully dressed. Everyone was already down in the lobby. "Come on fatass you're so slow" he whines

I stay close to Kahl, he glances at me with a sweet smile. I really am happy with him, he changed my life, I might actually become a better person because of him.

The two of us walk out to the lobby. The kids were waiting for us. When the girls saw as approach they start to giggle and whisper to each other... I felt a bit uncomfortable... are they talking about us? There is already enough rumors going around about us. I move close to Kahl our hands brushing against each other. I wanted to hold my boyfriend's hand, but I know he wants to keep it a secret. I glance over at Windeh (Wendy) she is the only one not laughing instead she is frowning... she looked so upset? Kahl and I walk up Stan who also looked upset. "hey dude, talk to Wendy she is sad" Kahl tells Stan. Stan let out a small huff.

"I think she is mad at me." he closes his eyes and hugs his knees. He was sitting on one of the red lobby chairs.

The teachers quiet us down "Surprise students! We have booked a day at the south park waterpark, so go back and get your swimmers in a small day bag and meet us out here!" Mr. Garrison calls out.

"Sweet." I turn to Stan and Kahl. All the kids bolt back to their room excited for the day. Stan had at least a small smile on his face now. Kenny and Butters come up to us. "I didn't bring any swimmers." Kenny muffles through is hood. "I guess I'll just wear my boxers~" he purrs into Kahl's ear. /MY/ boyfriend... I cross my arms and grunt looking over at him. who does he think he is? Kahl's face heats up pink. He glances at me nervously. "Have fun with that Kenny..." Kahl walks over to me and whispers cockily.

"Jealous~?"

I roll my eyes my face heating up, I don't want to admit that I was jealous. I stay silent. Kahl knows I am I don't need to tell him. He smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. "love you" that made me feel better. I walk with Kahl making our way back the room. Everyone was packing their day bag. I have body issues obviously, I don't talk about them though.

I grab my yellow day bag and slip some swim shorts and an old shirt. I will wear the shirt to cover my chest... my man tits.

All the boys pack their bags and get ready to leave. We walk back out to the lobby with our day bags for further instructions.

"The bus to the water park is outside! Today was are going to spice things up for the bus! Each boy has to pick a girl to sit with!" what? This is bullshit! I watch as all the boys begin to ask the girls. Stan too pussy to even ask his own girlfriend to sit with her.

I look at Kahl and frown. I don't want to sit with a lame girl. I glance over at Clyde he had the girls surrounding him asking to be his partner. I watch as Craig grabs his cousin by the wrist and pulls her away. Overprotective much. Clyde picks Bebe as his partner in the end, all the girls looked so disappointed. Some of the boys didn't find it too hard to get a partner. Others found it very hard. Like me. fuck it, Stan isn't going to ask Windeh then I will. I walk over to the bitch and tap her on the shoulder. Something really was up with this girl, when she saw me her face went white. She looked like a ghost... the colour slowly drowned from her face she looked like she was going to vomit.

Maybe I did something wrong? I mean I don't really care if I did... but its annoying me that Stan is moping around me and Kahl being so depressed. "Wendy what is your problem why won't you talk to Stan?" I snap. She doesn't answer. "fine! Bitch." I scoffs. I pulls out from my day bag a small bow and I clip it to my beanie. "Mr. I'm a female today!" perfect plan. Mr. Mackey rolls his eyes and sighs. "Sure thing Eric- Erica..." he literally is done with me at this point.

I walk up to Kahl, he laughs at me "you're an idiot. I love it" we get onto the bus and sit beside each other. Stan ended up sitting next to Wendy anyways but the two of them weren't even speaking, they were so silent, not even looking at each other. "what is wrong with them?" I whisper to Kahl. He shrugs.

The bus ride was around an hour, the waterpark is quite far away. "are you going to swim today? Or be a pussy because you're a germaphobe" I snicker. "shut up fatass... do you know how many people pee in pools?" he scoffs. I shrug. "I don't care." I tell him.

"disgusting." He answers.

I have an idea... heheh.

"Babe... my hands are cold, can I hold yours?" he let out a long sigh and grabbed a hold of my hand. I squeeze tight, a smirk reaches to my face. "what is so funny?" he asks me.

"Oh nothing... just didn't wash my hand after going to the toilet today" I snicker. Kahl's eyes widen "Gross dude!!" he attempts to pull his hand away.

"oh come on, if you can give me a hand job you can hold my hand" I scoff. He goes silent. "f-fine" his face was a burning red. He is probably thinking about the size of my shlong haha.

"You know~ we could maybe sneak off and do some stuff~" my hand trails slowly down to Kahl's crotch. He slaps my hand hard leaving a red mark. "Fatass— stop it." he growls through his teeth. Kahl's face was so red it matched his hair, how cute. "alright... fine, offers still up" I shrug. "I never said no..." he smirks at me.

Sweet.

The bus pulls up at the waterpark, the teachers inform us what to do. "Boys on the left and girls on the right to the changing rooms" Mr. Garrison calls out to ask. Kahl and I catch up with Stan to ask what happened with Wendy.

"are you two talking now?" Kahl asks Stan. he shook his head and sighs. "I don't know what is wrong with her dude!" Stan whines. "whatever it is she should just get over it" I snap. I avert my eyes down to my hand that was still in Kahl's. I smile. we got to the changing rooms to get our swimming gear on.

I slide my brown zip up jeans down. I wanted to get quick fast, not that anybody cares but I really do have body issues. I kick my shoes off then wiggle out of my jeans. They were loose jeans, no way was I wearing tight jeans, too fat for that.

I glance at Kyle as he slips his shirt off. Damn his body is perfect. "hottie..." I mutter in a flirtaous tone. His cheeks heat into a bright red. "S-shut up!" I know he loves it when I compliment him he is just embarrassed. I take my good shirt off and stuffs it into my bag. I look into the changing room mirrors... I make myself sick, I look like a whale.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I glance back at the ginger boy. His lips were close to my neck. He lets out a warm breath before giving my neck a small kiss. "Are you having body issues?" he sounded like he really cared about me... "mmm... maybe?" Kahl always makes me feel better. I felt Kahl's hand wonder down my stomach. I perk up. My heart racing. He grabbed a hold of my crotch through the boxers. I moan softly my face was burning up I could feel it. one moment ago Kahl was telling me not to be flirtaous then he pulls a move like this!

As I moaned a bunch of the boys looked over at us. Kahl stepped back his face going a bit bright... he acts as if nothing happened and continues to get his swimming gear on. "You're so gay..." I mumble over to him. "shush! I know... only for you ~" he giggles. God I love his laugh.

I pull up my swimming shorts and toss over my old shirt. no way was I swimming with no shirt. Kahl wasn't wearing a shirt- fuck. he is so fucking hot.

"Like what you see~" he purrs in my ear as he walks by. Fucking Jew.

I follow him out. As we walk out of the changing rooms the girls had their eyes on us... were they checking us out? Don't think so because right after that started to giggle. What is going on with them?

I glance over at Jimmy, Clyde and Kenny they were basically a drool at the mouth. Their eyes glued to the girls bodies, that aren't even that hot! Okay- maybe that's my gayness talking...

The girls walk past us over to Clyde, when was Clyde so popular with the girls? Red and Bebe take his arm. "Wow Clyde you're hot without a shirt on~" Bebe purrs cutely.

"what a whore..." I mutter to Kahl. Bebe was practically naked! Wendy wonders out of the changing room. She was wearing a one piece. She still looked so sad. Why is she so sad today?

Craig once again grabs a hold of reds wrist pulling her away. "Stop flirting with Clyde, he isn't even cool" he rolls his eyes. Red scoffs "stop telling me what to do Craig!" she snaps at him.

I didn't really care about the drama. I grab a hold of Kahl's hand, and I pull him away from the annoying girls.

Kahl wanted to hang out with Stan to keep him company... this is pissing me off! I just got with Kahl and now he is just taking him away from me! ... This is Wendy's fault! "I'm going to see what is wrong with your bitch Stan"

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch Cartman!" Stan snaps.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms "It's pissing me off!" I growl

"what is pissing you off?" Stan asks me.

"You! I want to hang out with /MY/ boyfriend without you moping behind us" I hiss before turning away.

I go up behind Wendy "Can you please tell me why you're avoiding Stan?"

"Look... it's nothing. I- just heard something... and I know I'm supposed to do the right thing and tell what I heard but I'm scared..." Wendy frowns.

"Tell... him what?" now I'm very confused...

"look... this morning, Clyde heard Kyle speak to Stan... and he heard about what happened with you two"

"wait what..." my heart just dropped, I felt like puking.

"Clyde told all the girls... I'm sorry- I ... was too scared to tell"

"I don't really mind, but Kahl? He is going to mind, you need to tell him- what if he finds out the girls know! He will blame it on Stan!" I answer back.

"I know! Okay? I'm telling him soon I swear... can... you come with me /please/ Eric?" she was doing the puppy dog eyes...

"God damn it. fine, let's go,"


	4. part 4

Wendys prov

I felt like I was going to literally faint, I can't believe I have to be the one telling Kyle the bad news! Yeah cartman will be there but he isn't the best support. I take a deep breath as I slowly walk over to Kyle and Stan. The two were getting ready to swim, mainly Stan, Kyle didn't look like he wanted to go in, he was staring at the water with disgust...

Stan and Kyle look up at me. I glance back at Eric nervously.

"Wendy has something she has to tell you—" Eric crosses his arms and waits. I take a long deep breath. I close my eyes shut tightly before clearing my throat to speak.

"Kyle... I'm so sorry... I don't know why I didn't tell you"

"Tell me what Wendy?" Kyle tilts his head slightly as he looks up at me confused.

"Okay- w-what you did with Eric last night- I know... in fact all the girls know!" I say as quickly as possible.

Kyle froze. He just glared at me with the meanest look. I watched as his hands tightened into fists. He grinds his teeth.

"Excuse me. /WHAT/ are you talking about Wendy?" he hissed through his teeth firmly.

I wanted to cry, why should I have to be the one explaining the news!? This isn't fair. "Look- Clyde, he was awake when you told Stan- I knew you would find out and blame Stan- and I couldn't see you two fight again!"

Kyle didn't answer me. he lowered his eyes to his fists. Oh fuck... what have I done?? "Clyde you say?" he growls through his teeth. I glance helplessly at Cartman I needed him to help me calm Kyle down before he does something fatal!

"Excuse me for a second—"

Kyle storms over to Clyde, I follow after him Cartman and Stan follow behind me too.

Kyle doesn't even approach Clyde with words he took his fist and smashed it into Clyde's nose. He let his anger get the better of him. Blood drips down.

This. is. All. My. Fault.

Clydes Prov

I was busy flirting with the chicks, they all love me so much! And then this prick walks over and punches me? what is wrong with him!!? I slowly reach up to my nose. I was in shock, I move my hand down and look down at the blood. Oh fuck- this isn't about telling the girls about what Kyle did last night? IS IT? I close my eyes tight. I felt wet warm tears roll down my cheek... what have I done?

"What the /FUCK/ is wrong with you asshole?!" Kyle screams at me loudly. He shoves me onto the hard floor. Kids began to surround us. Shit... I am being a wuss!! I am making a fool of myself!

Kids began to chant "fight, fight, fight" I felt my heart race... I didn't know what to do- so I cry more. "I- I'm sorry Kyle!! I didn't think about it- I –I... shit"

Kyle was breathing heavily he stepped closer to me. "You're a dumbass! You know that?" Kyle kicks me in the stomach and stormed off. I clutch my hand over my stomach as I groan loudly. Tears flowing out of my eyes.

Eric squats beside me staring into my eyes. He looked like he felt bad for me, but he also looked mad at me? "Welp, this is what you get for messing with my boyfriend" he shrugs a little. Cartman reaches out his hand for me to grab... why is he helping me? after what I did to him and Kyle? I thought Cartman would be the one to get mad not Kyle? I take Eric's hand and get to my feet. "I'm only helping you because if your dad finds out I didn't he will be mad at me..." of course that is why...

Ever since our parents started to date he was so nice to me? it feels like that's the only excuse.

A teacher rushes over, it was Mr. Mackay. GREAT. "what happened are you Mkay?" I nod holding my stomach still. Cartman crossed his arms, he looked like he wanted me to tell Mr. Mackay the whole truth... but that will get ME in trouble!

"Kyle- he ... he punched me!" I cry. Mr. Mackay tilts his head. "Kyle broflovski? Why would he do that?" he asks me. Cartman looks at me with a frown, I didn't want to get in trouble, but I also didn't want Eric to be mad at me! but I can't just say what Kyle and Eric did last night either? This was so hard!

"I... Jus... told people some rumors and he found out- and I'm s-sorry I deserved this!" I cry, the tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face. Bebe wrapped her arms around my waist. "sweetie..." at least Bebe still cares about me!

"Tonight I am going to talk with you and Kyle mkay?" Mr. Mackay tells me. I nod. He took the medical kit out of his small day bag and cleaned up my nose. "have a good day alright? Don't let this bother you" I nod again.

Kyles prov

I sit by a pool staring into the disgusting pee infected waters... I was so mad and sad? Now all the girls knew, that's why they kept looking at Eric and I... I look down at my knuckles, it had blood which meant I really hurt Clyde. I never met to hurt my boyfriend's stepbrother... I just allowed my anger to control me. I mean- how DARE he! That was private information that he was using to pick up chicks? Like seriously can he be more of a dooshbag? I felt like I was going to faint, I was physically feeling sick... I wanted to puke. To think all the girls know what I did with Eric, soon the whole school will know... then we will be the latest talk, I might even get called names! How does Clyde not know how serious this is?

I feel the presence of someone behind me, Eric... he sits down beside me dipping his legs into the pool. He glances at me and looks down at the water. I really hope I didn't mess up a relationship with him! I really do love him... and it's not like I don't want people to know I'm with him... I would love people to know! I'm just not ready... what if my parents find out? My mom hates Eric! And they don't even know I'm gay! If they found out what I did with Cartman they would be so mad... I would be grounded forever!

Even all this isn't as bad as Eric dumping me... I can't see myself without him now...

Cartman took a hold of my hand scooting a little closer to me. I look up at him and give off a fake smile, just to show him I was okay. "Are... are you mad at me?" I ask. Eric shook his head and smiled.

"Why would I be mad at you? You stood up for yourself, Clyde deserved that... I just wanted to see if you were okay, I hate seeing you like this, if..." he took a deep breath. "if its too much to be with me it is okay, I swear... you don't need to stay with me! I'll be fine..." what?

Eric thought that I didn't want to be with him anymore? But that was exactly how I felt!

"What! Eric! No! I love you... why would I ever want you to leave? It wasn't your fault..." I squeeze his hand and give him soft kiss on the cheek. "No matter what happens I will always love you" I try and think positively about this. "So what! Ya know? So what if people find out... it will pass, things like this always pass- and honestly now everyone will know that my heart belongs to you" I smile.

Cartman gives me an adorable smile back. And that's when he yanked me into the POOL—!

"YOU ARE A FUCKING JERK!" I push him and punch his shoulder playfully. He laughs and smiles. He grabs a hold of my waist from below the water. I swore my whole face went red. He pulled me in closely. I stare into his eyes for a moment... I couldn't be happier with him! he pressed his lips against mine... we kiss passionately, not caring who was looking. I am so in love...

18

Cartmans prov

I felt like I almost lost Kahl, I'm glad that he isn't mad at me, yeah it kind of sucks that all the girls know what we did... but we can deal. I close my eyes as I continue the kiss with Kahl. I allow my hand to trail down from his hip down to his swimming shorts. I move back and smirk. He smiles shyly taking his gaze to look at the other people around.

"Fatass..." he warns. I smile completely ignoring the warning~ I move my hand into his shorts. I felt Kahl's body shiver. "Yes Jew boy~?" I purr moving my hand around. He rolls his eyes and moves in on me. haha! Yes! I got away with my sneaky gesture. Kahl opens his mouth and so do I- he shoves his tongue into my mouth pushing me back into the side of the pool. I hear him moan into the kiss...

"Hey sorry to interrupt—" Stan taps Kahl on the shoulder. He jumps. I quickly moved my away and cross my arms nervously.

"You're not sorry asshole" I growl.

"Be nice Cartman..." Kahl snaps at me. I scoff and stare at Stan. "What do you want?" I turn to stan. "aren't you going to hang out with Wendy?" I ask.

Stan sighs letting out a shrug. "she is hanging out with the girls... she is going to try convince them not to tell any more people about the two of you" stan explains.

Kahl sighs a relief. I feel bad... it doesn't affect me but for Kahl? If his mother finds out he is so dead! Not just that but I might not be able to ever be with Kahl if his bitch of a mom finds out!

"So ah... can I just hang out with you two?" Stan asks. I scoff shaking my head "Can't you go hang out with Kinneh!" I finally have Kahl as a boyfriend and I can't even spend time with him because of Stan. seriously...

Stan shook his head nervously "He is hanging out with Butters... plus I feel most comfortable hanging out with Kyle" I felt my blood boil... this isn't fair. "Fine- its not like he is /MY/ boyfriend" I roll my eyes and reach up to the pool stairs to get out. I hear Kahl call out to me, but I ignore him.

He can just hang out with stan... its not like he needs me or anything...

I take a walk around the water park looking at all the kids having fun, I wish I could have fun. I approach Kenny and butters figuring I can just hang out with them for today.

"Hiya Eric! You okay?" butters asks sweetly. I shrug and don't say anything, I didn't really want to talk about it. Kenny comes up behind us "is it because stan is hanging out with Kyle? Ooh are you jealous?" Kenny snickers, I roll my eyes. "well obviously dude..." I admit, I wasn't going to hide the fact I was jealous no need too.

"Awh Eric! Why don't we all just hang out together? It will be fun!" Butters chirps. I shrug a bit... butters takes my hand and guides me back over to Kahl and stan. Kenny follows behind.

"Hiya fellas why don't we play a fun game of never have I ever and if you've done it you have to dunk your head under?" wow this game actually seemed kinda cool? I smile up at butters and he smiles back at me.

"Sure! Why not" stan shrugs a bit. Kahl agrees too. Butters, Kenny and I slip back into the pool to start playing. This could actually be kinda fun!

"I'll start!" Kenny said. "Never have I ever...gotten arrested!" well that is kind of stupid since we all known each and everyone of us in this group has! We live in south park obviously we have! We all dunk our head into the freezing water.

"Gross- do you know how many kids pee in pools? I had to put my head in tha—"

"Kahl stop whining , they clean the pools" I try calm him down. he just huffs and crosses his arms.

"ooh I've got one!" Butters giggles, "never have I ever fallen in love at first sight!" god butters is so gay... then again so am I... I hold my breath as I dunk my head under.

I watch as Kahl turns around to look at me "with who?!" he sounded jealous.

"oh no one... just a stupid Jew" I grin softly at him. he smiles back rolling his eyes as he playfully punches me "dude that's gay" he laughs.

"only for you~" I purr. He snorts out a laugh... god we are so cheesy.

Stans turn. "never have I ever.. had a crush on a friends parent" oh that's a good one.

I look around the circle and notice Kenny dunked his head! Gross!

"that's sick dude!" I hear Kahl say.

"who?" Stan asks.

Kenny laughs a bit "Joe!"

"Joe?" I ask, "whose Joe?!"

"JOE MOMMA!"

God damn it. I really walked into that one...

All the boys laugh finding it funny. It wasn't even that good... so stupid.

"Oh! I've got a good one!" Kahl chirps. "never have I ever snooped through a friends bedroom without them knowing...

Shit.

I take another deep breath before throwing my head under.

"what? Really?" Kahl asks shocked.

"yep..." I look away awkwardly

"whose room?" stan asks.

"... Kahl's..." I mumble really quietly.

"Dude!" I hear Kahl say. Shit... he is gonna hate me now! "when! And what the fuck fatass!"

I can't lie myself out of this now... "a few times... some when I think you've stolen from me... others to pull pranks but most of the time I just want to know more about you... because ya know I had a crush on you?" I try explaining the best I can.

"seriously?" he looked pissed with me. his arms crossed as he looks down at me.

"please don't be mad..." I mumble.

"Mad? I'm not mad! I'm just... I kinda knew about the pranks but, you really did have a big crush on me didn't you?" he asks.

I nod a little. He sighs as he reaches for my hand and grabs it. "that's gay... don't worry me too" he grins. Oh thank god he isn't mad at me, that would make me really upset, I cant stand the fact of ever losing Kahl, he means too much to me!

The day went on and the game, it was more fun than expected, I learned a lot of weird things I didn't know about my friends... but soon enough it was time to go back. We all dry off and get changed, I can see Clyde in the corner of my eye, shitless to even come over near Kahl... I think Kahl really scared him. he looked so upset. I almost felt bad? But remembering what he had done made me just feel so mad! What person does that? just so he can pick up chicks? Like come on!

Kahl and I walk out of the changing rooms, we head towards the bus, I grab a hold of his hand, there isn't much to hide now since everybody already knows anyways... I look up and notice Clyde slowly and shyly approach us...

"Hey... ah Kyle, Eric, I just wanted to say I'm sorry... it was wrong and- If somebody did that to me I would be pretty pissed too..." he was all shaky and nervous around Kahl and wasn't giving him any eye contact, he was totally afraid of Kahl, the more I think about this the more funny it gets.

"yeah whatever." Kahl spoke in a salty tone. I could tell has wasn't open to hear this crap from Clyde right now and I don't think Kahl believed that Clyde was actually really sorry, or he just didn't want to accept it, which is understandable.

Kahl squeezes my hand and looks up to me with a 'should we even forgive him look?' I shrug a bit. I felt bad not too since he is my stepbrother but I also wasn't ready to accept his apologies. Kahl pulls me away from him and we walk onto the bus. I look back at Clyde who looked so sad... damn. 

19

Kyles prov

How dare Clyde think I will forgive him after he did? Cartman and I have been looking out for that kid and he goes and does something so selfish and rude! I sigh taking a seat at the back of the bus. I lean against Eric's shoulder and try get some sleep... at least I can be romantic with Eric in public now... I glance over at stan who was on the other side of me. he looked like he was giving me a jealous look... nah it can't be? Why would he be jealous, besides over what? Eric and I? no, he wouldn't that's just stupid.

The bus ride seemed longer than the way up maybe because I just wanted to get back already. I was so tired and could hardly keep my eyes open. I was worrying about stan too, I wasn't sure what was wrong but ever since I told him about Eric and I he has been acting weird...

Finally the ride was over, and we made it back to the hotel, tomorrow was the last day of city school... once back to our room all the boys pack up their things for tomorrow. Clyde was still staying away from me not even giving me eye contact... I guess I did really scare him? well he shouldn't of been such a dickhead then.

I walk into the bedroom to get changed into my pjs noticing Eric was already in bed. "You okay babe?" I ask sweetly. He looked up at me tiredly and nodded. "I guess so... I'm just—" he sighed "I really wanted to hang out with you today, like just the two of us and Stan ruined it!" he whines. I sit beside him on the bed and wrap my arms around his neck. "Honey... when city school is done we can finally get some alone time I promise you..." I lean in and kiss my boyfriend's lips wanting to make him feel better. I didn't like seeing him sad that made me sad as cheesy as it sounds. "I'm... going to rest" he moves back and lays down in his bed. I stood up and tucked him in giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving the room so he could rest.

Now time to see what is wrong with Stan. I walk up to my super best friend and sit beside him on the couch. "hey dude, you okay?" I ask. I am concerned for him. he looks up at me and gives me a fake smile. "Hmm? I'm fine dude, just tired..." he rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Tired? From this morning when I told you that I was with Cartman you have been upset- what is it? Him? did he do something?" I was losing my patients with stan. Stan shook his head and huffed. "no. you wouldn't understand just let it be okay?" he was starting to get anger I could tell.

"No! tell me! I don't want to see you like this because you're my friend!" I cry.

"Look, I just don't think cartman is right for you!" stan almost yells.

"Oh..." I whisper

I hear a voice behind me... oh no.

"Heh... I knew I wasn't good enough" Eric spoke before storming out of the hotel room. I tried to stop him it was too late.

"Kyle- I- didn't—" I cut stan off

"No! stop it! you're jealous just admit it! now you are trying to ruin my only chance a being happy!" I cry. I stood up and ran after Eric, I needed to see if he was okay.

Cartmans prov

What the hell is wrong with Stan? what did I do? I'm not good enough apparently... sorry that I'm not as perfect as everyone else. Jesus Christ. I am so mad, I just want to be with Kahl and Stan is doing everything I knew he would try, use excuses to try break us up because he doesn't want to lose his best friend, he gets happiness! Where Is my happiness huh? This is so unfair...

I felt tears roll down my cheek as I make my way through the halls... I wished Stan would just leave us alone. I hear footsteps behind me but don't bother look behind me.

"Cartman!" I hear Kahl call out, I shoot around tears running down my face I looked like a mess. "What?? Go with your super best friend he obviously wants you! Plus you heard him! I'm not good enough!" I shout. Kahl grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

"honey... you are everything I want and more... you are perfect for me, stan... Is just jealous I really do love you okay? Why would I believe what someone else tells me! you are good enough I promise you..." he pulls me closer. "okay?" I huff moving my head onto his chest. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you..." I purr like a cat. He smiles at me.

"should we go back now?" Kahl asks me. I shook my head, I didn't want to go back yet, I didn't want to deal with all the kids.

"Can we just walk around...? Please?" Kahl nods. He squeezes my hand and we start to walk. He glances at me from time to time giving me sweet grins, he was making me feel much better, I don't get stans problem he has Wendy! He gets a chance to be happy what about Kyle and I? well I've had enough, next time he talks to be I wouldn't be surprised if I screamed at him...

We walk around the hotel a bit, it wasn't anything interesting, the two of us just talked about life and problems, Kahl giving me advice and me giving him some... it was perfect. We joked and laughed and genuinely had a great time together,

I stop in my trails and turn to face Kahl. "I love you... like a lot" I admit, Kahl smiles back "I love you too..."

Kahl and I soon head back knowing we can't roam the hotel all night. Once we came back everyone was already either in bed or getting ready... Stan was sitting on the couch. His head turned at us when we walked in... Kahl glares at him and then tugs on my hand pulling me into the bedroom... holy shit... he is mad at Stan? just for my sake...

This. Is. Sweet. 

(( THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE EXTREAME NSFW !! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ))

20

Stans prov

I could see that annoying smirk on his lips! He wanted this to happy! He wants Kyle and I to fight! He is pure evil I don't understand how Kyle cannot see that he isn't right! He is plotting something, a plan... I just know it! he always does! I am worried sick about Kyle, but he doesn't want to bother even looking at me! I'm trying to help him out here! I had so much to say to Kyle, but I know he would never listen to anything I say because he is so blinded by love by that arrogant asshole! I couldn't take this I needed to speak with someone about this... someone who understands me and has been manipulated by cartman before. Of course I know! Why didn't I think of it sooner. I slip off the couch grab my jacket and put on my slippers before leaving the hotel room. I'll talk with Wendy! She always knows what to do!

I make my way to the girls room and softly knock on the door. Bebe answers staring at me. "Wendy! Your boyfriend is here!" she calls out. Wendy comes to the door. "Hey stan... something wrong?" she asks nervously. I frown.

"can I please talk with you without the nosy girls?"

She nods stepping outside of the room closing the door behind her. "okay so tell me."

"Okay so, it's Cartman! He is changing Kyle! And not for the good! I don't trust him one bit... he is going to do something to Kyle I just know it... Kyle wont even speak to me because of cartman! I just want to help him, but he won't listen and I'm not sure what I can do!" I vent.

"okay, look I also believe cartman is up to something... I have never trusted that fat asshole... but if you don't want to lose Kyle as a friend I suggest you leave it alone... he will come crying back to you when Cartman does something than he will listen okay? Don't worry... Cartman will get what is coming for him!"

Kyle prov

All the boys were already asleep... Eric and were the only people awake... we weren't tired, so we went to the living space and watched some TV. Eric was close up to be cuddling me. one arm wrapped around my shoulders, I lean into his chest... I feel his hands run through my hair... it felt so nice...

"I love you Kahl..." he hums gently. He leans his head into my neck and kisses it softly.

"love you too Eric..." I was still really mad at Stan it felt like this all time we have just been fighting... and he as the nerve to blame it on Eric? It has nothing to do with him! for once Stan is being the arrogant asshole and I surprised how he has been acting.

I felt Eric give nibbles on my neck... it felt so good, I slowly lean into the kisses and nibbles... it felt so good. The nibbles turned into bites and sucks, I bite down onto my lip as my eyes flutter closed. I tighten my hand grip on Cartmans hood. "ahhhh~ C-Cartman!" that slipped out! I cover my mouth and giggle. I felt really excited about this...

He went down my neck leaving small marks... he unbuttons my jacket... the only thing I was wearing. He slides the jacket off my shoulders leaving marks on my shoulders. he lead kisses down my chest... it felt so nice. I keep my eyes close and lean back so Eric could access more. he was reaching down to my crotch. I take my hand and push his head away. "no, no~" I push him back by his head then pin him down with my hands placed on his chest. He looks up at me nervously, he was confused I could tell...

"Honey just relax~!" I run my hand through his soft brown hair...

Cartmans prov

Woah... what was Kahl doing? For a second I thought I did something wrong... then he pinned me down? I stare into his big green beautiful eyes, my heart was racing I felt fluttering feelings in my stomach... It felt so weird?

I felt Kahl's hands trail down my body, it stops over my crotch, I felt the feeling of his hand being brushed over. I grab onto the couch pillows behind me. "K-Kahl?" I was so confused... I heard my pants unzip...

Kahl slowly pulled my pants down past my waist and down my legs... holy shit what the hell was happening??

"Hmm~ remember a few years back? We had a small bet? I never did really suck your balls Cartman... did I?"

Wait what??! No way... was he gonna? NO FUCKING WAY.

I feel my boxers being slipped off... he placed his hands on my thighs spreading my legs apart. He looks seductively up at me.

"K-Kahl?" ... he didn't answer me

I felt a cold wet sensation at my tip. Kahl had moved in and licked the top... he bends in a bit more beginning to suck the top. I felt the feelings becoming stronger. I throw my head back and grip onto the pillows tightly. "ahhhh~ O-Oh Kahl! F-Fuck!" I couldn't help myself this all felt so good.

This was actually happening... after so many years... and oh boy it felt so good!

He leans back for a moment with a short giggle "Babe~ keep it down" he leans back in moving towards my balls he licks them then shoves one into his mouth sucking it... holy shit this was the best day of my life!

As he sucked my balls he used his hand to jerk off my cock. It felt all so good... "Ahhhh! Kahl! B-babe! You're doing so good~!" I lean forward and run my hands through Kahl's ginger locks to show him how proud I was... my cock was so bloody hard, and he was doing a great job fixing it.

He moves back up to my cock and starts to suck that off again... I felt the feeling get stronger "Mmm! Ahh! Ahhhhh~ F-Fuck! babe- I'm- Ahhhh~" my warm sticky cum squirted out into Kahl's mouth. He moved back the rest of the cum clips down my dick.

Kahl panics he has never been in a situation like this obviously... he ends up swallowing it...

"W-wow h-honey..." he was so puffed. "that was a lot~ do I really make you that happy?" he smirks. I slowly nod... I'm a god damn sub, and I hate it! ... I have to face it though I will never be as good at Kahl~

"Babe that was amazing... you're so good~" he purr. He giggles smiling proudly. Kahl leans in and licks off anything that was left over before pulling my pants up and leaning into my lips. He kisses my lips with his soft beautiful ones... I kiss back wrapping both arms around him. he pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"You got what you wanted anyways~ you always do get everything you want don't you~!" he giggles peppering my face with kisses after he spoke...

"You're everything I want and more... and I have you so obviously~" I charm. This has been the best moment of my life.

"Gosh you're such a dork a flirty little cute dork! I love you!" Kahl lays down beside me. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes...


End file.
